thats what you get
by maylu3003
Summary: sesshomaru and his lover get ready to celebrate there 200th anniversary, but he finds out a certain brother of his is pregnant and alone, will he be able to help inuyasha or is the problem deeper then what he thinks it is. Mpreg boyxboy love.
1. a hanyou lover

**hello lol, iv had this idea in my head for a while so im putting it down while its still there XD**

**well enjoy :3 and please give me reviews,**

**ps: im not the worlds greates speller so please bare with me x.x**

**redone~!  
**

* * *

Late one summer morning, jaken was running around, doing his duty's. He had cleaned, washed, dusted, and swept all morning. He made sure all clothing was washed and hung out to dry, making sure that no wrinkles were visible in the clothing, knowing how much his lord liked his clothes straight and wrinkle free.

He made sure every room of the house was dusted and swept clean. He cleaned any corners that had spiderwebs in them, mostly very high places he couldnt reach, and that rins room was in order. Picking up her small wooden toys that his lord gave her along with a few new kimonos that found there way around the room in piles. Doing all this quietly while the sleepy child still slept. Never making enough noise to wake her. This was jakens usual routine every morning, it was also his duty to make sure the house was in order and to his lords liking.

He had to admit he didnt really like doing it but if it please lord sesshomaru to see the house clean and him being useful then he wouldnt complain.

-000-

.

.

.

.

When he finally found time for a break he walked over to a small pillow chair in the corner of the living room and sat down, taking a moment of rest, but he heard a voice at the other end of the hall, he of course knew who it was and ran to it.

He came to a screen door and slid it to the side quietly, seeing his lord sitting on a comfy pillow with a scroll in hand. Jaken bowed at the door an looked up,

"yes lord sesshomaru?" he said in his normally scratchy voice.

Sesshomaru gazed at a small garden from the two open shoji screens in his work space, it was a garden that him and rin had started working on a few months back. The flowers were bright colors that rin loved and a few that he loved as well. He turned his gaze from the small garden outside over to his small green servant who was messy and dusty from his morning cleaning.

"have you finished your daily duty's jaken?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone.

Jaken nodded and spoke in his raspy voice "aye mi lord. Iv gotten all the clothing washed, the rooms dusted and swept, the dishes cleaned and dried, just as you asked" he said with a smile on his face, knowing this pleased his lord by doing something things his lord didnt really ask of him.

The demon lord nodded and glanced down at his scroll and unrolled it further

"has rin awakened yet?"

jaken stood and shook his head "no mi lord, I believe shes still sleeping" he blinked to him, sesshomaru just gave a small 'hmm' before speaking

"wake her up, have her wash her face and get her dressed, when that is done tell her to come here" the little green man nodded before closing the door. Sesshomaru felt a cool breeze blow from the garden, during these hot days, any small amount of breezed is welcome, he looked over from his scroll once again to see the flowers.

He would never say it out loud, but he did enjoyed watching rin pick flowers, and on occasion she would give him a small bundle of them, showing just how much she loved him. It also pleased him to be able to look upon the garden during the morning and evening of every day, seeing just how much there little garden has grown over the months.

He rested a hand on the top of his belly and rubbed it idly as he felt his pup stir, today marked his and his mates 200th anniversary. He didnt plan on doing anything special, they never did, but he felt like something might happen today. Since this was there 200th, it did make it something special, he thought back on the day they were mated, it was hard to imagine that they had been together for 200 years. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sliding door, he turned his head to see his bouncy human daughter rin.

She happily walked over to her daddy and sat beside him, smiling brightly like she did every morning, how she was able to be this happy and cheerful every morning he will never know.

"morning daddy-sama" she happily said. Her daddy gave a small yet warm smile to her

"morning rin, I guess you slept well last night?"he asked as he ran his hand threw her long black hair, he was given a nod as the little girl scooted closer to him and rubbed his belly, saying good morning to her little sibling inside. The inu lord looked down, watching her as it slowly woke up the sleeping pup again.

"rin, id like to have a talk with you" he said, placing a hand on her cheek to get her attention and look up. She stopped rubbing his belly momentarily and gazed up at him

"yes daddy-sama?" she said with her hand still atop of his belly.

"me and papa have been talking about you and the pup" he said as he gazed down at her, seeing that she was still paying attention.

"we think that instead of you calling me 'daddy-sama', that you should call papa 'daddy-sama' instead and start calling me ….mom." he stressed out the last word, he at first objected to the idea, but after some talking with his mate he decided to go with it.

Rin sat up straight and blinked, looking up at him as if to say why? It just sounded strange to her to call her daddy-sama 'mom' or even 'mother'. Sesshomaru smiled once more and rubbed her head, running his long fingers gently threw her hair once again.

"we decided to do this because me and papa are expecting a pup, and we both wish for it to call me mother and him daddy. We dont want to confuse the pup as it gets older. And as much as I dont really want to, I do agree with your papa that it should call me mother, understand?" he looked down to rin and watched her give a slow nod at first

"yes da-...i mean... momma?" it just sounded weird to her still, sesshomaru nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"now that that's out of the way, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is if you'd like to go to the market with me? Daddy gave me a little bit of yen to buy new kimonos with so that the pup can have clothing as well, and iv noticed your starting to out grow a few of your kimonos" he rubbed the fabric of rins kimono sleeve between his fingers as he talked to her, noticing how the length of them was starting to get short. she giggled and nodded, loving to go to the market her mother.

"then its decided then" as he slowly got up he rolled up his scroll and placed it back on the shelf across the room and straightening out his kimono, seeing it all in disorder. Jaken showed up to the door and looked up to his lord while holding his morning tea.

"mi lord are you going some where?" he took a few steps into the room. The demon lord looked down to his little servant and back to his disordered kimono

"yes jaken, I need to go into town for new kimonos and material, me and rin may be gone for a while and should return before the afternoon meal" once his kimono was back in the proper place he walked out of the room and down the hall with his littler daughter right behind him. Jaken gawked at his lord as he walked pass and followed.

"but mi lord, what about the morning meal?" he gasped, knowing that his lords mate would be very displeased if he knew his sesshomaru had skipped a meal while carrying his pup. Sesshomaru walked to the entrance of the house and slipped his wooden sandles on.

"i shall be fine missing a meal, ill just make up for it in the afternoon" jaken could only sigh as he watched his lord and rin walk out of the house down the small hill they lived on, down below to the neighboring town. The little green only shook his head as he turned around and entered the house, sliding the door shut behind him.

-0-0-0-

.

.

.

.

Rin walked close to sesshomaru as they walked threw the market, she held his hand so not to get separated from him and to stay out of others way as they went by. Sesshomaru walked up to a stand that supported beautiful kimono fabrics and picked a few up. He tested the feel of the fabric and quality, he didnt want something that was to rough and could hurt the pups tender skin or something too easily torn.

He and rin traveled to different stands threw out the small town, he looked at all the stands that had kimonos and some fabric that could be turned into kimonos, in case he didnt find a kimono of his liking. After a good while of walking they stopped at another stand to look at some fabric that caught the demon lords eye, a small stand across from the one they stood at caught rins eye. It was a shoe stand with a pair of sandles with beautiful designs on them, she gasped in delight and tugged gently on her mothers kimono sleeve.

"momma, can I go look over at the shoes that lady has made?" sesshomaru looked down to her and to the small stand,

"yes you may, but stay there, I want to be able to see you?" she nodded and hugged her mommas leg before going over to the stand.

He watched her a while longer and then looked back down to the fabric he held, he put down the fabric, looking over at a new one. When he picked it up to feel it he suddenly felt a pair of hands snake there way around his waist and rest just under his producing tummy as if holding it. He felt a warm, yet strong chest press to his back and a nose pressed into his hair, feeling the breath from it tickle the back of his neck.

"enjoying your shopping, sesshomaru?" the voice asked. His smile grew as he turned his head to meet his dark hanyou lover

"as a matter of fact I am, naraku" the dark hanyou chuckled and placed a small kiss on his shoulder

"im glad you are" he looked down into sesshomarus hands and saw the fabric he was holding, it was a blue fabric with some pink designs mixed into it.

"you not going to buy that are you?" he asked, sesshomaru rubbed it between his fingers

"I just might" he replied

naraku gave a displeasing look to his mate, but sighed, he and his mate did have different taste in fabric after all.

"i believe rin would love it, she is out growing her old clothing after all" he stated as he looked over to rin, who was still looking at the shoes.

naraku smiled and looked behind him to see the small child.

Just 3 years ago, though it seemed much shorter, sesshomaru came home with a small girl, all dirty, covered in scratches and mud from that rainy afternoon. She was still small, at only the age of 5 she had lost her parents and seemed to have been wondering around for days.

One day while sesshomaru was walking back from town, he found the small girl stuck in a sticker bush and helped her out, she had thorns and splinters all in her feet, cuts that seemed fresh and some that was old and stopped up with dirt. He felt so sorry for the poor human girl that he just he picked her up and took her home, from there they've raised her ever since. Both sesshomaru and naraku having grown quite attach to the small joyful girl that brighten up there lives.

Naraku looked back down to his pregnant lover "it sure has been a quick 3 years hasnt it?" sesshomaru agreed, but it was a wonderful quick 3 years.

Naraku then found that he was being attacked by a small body, coiling around both his legs

"woo!" he shouted as he tried to keep his balance before he could fall to the ground.

He heard a small giggle and looked down to see the happy girl just happily hugging him. Both the hanyou and demon lord chuckled as naraku picked up the giggling girl

"well hello there princess, you kept a good eye on my sesshomaru and pup while I was gone?" rin smiled and nodded

"yes sir, and there both doing good" she chirped happily, they both laughed. Naraku then looked down to his mate who had a very small, almost invisible blush on his face, the hanyou couldn't help but kiss it.

"come, lets go home and eat, its just about afternoon" he said as he placed a hand behind sesshomaru.

Just as the lord started to walk his belly gave a nice loud growl, sesshomarus blush only grew as he noticed narakus glance to him and looked away quickly, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Naraku blinked as he studied his mate, if he had eaten breakfast his stomach wouldn't had growled so loudly

"that was a pretty loud growl sesshomaru, did you not eat this morning?" the tone in his voice wasn't a pleasant one, but sesshomaru still refused to meet his eyes. Naraku took his hand and tilted sesshomarus chin up to meet his face

"did you, sesshomaru?" he noticed his mate still refused to answer, knowing that he was possibly in trouble for skipping a meal. The dark hanyou sighed and led him back to there house.

-0000-0000-

.

.

.

.

As they sat and ate in there small living room in a circle, they all quietly had there mea. Rin glanced over to jaken who looked over up naraku, it was obvious he wasn't happy still. He ate and looking at nothing but the food in front of him. Rin and jaken glanced up to there lord and saw him finishing up his 2nd meal,eating what was left of the rice in his bowl. Just as has he was about to set his chopsticks down, the tray was removed and replaced with a new one with a 3rd course of food. He blinked and glared up at naraku who put the 2nd tray down between him and jaken. Normally he only ate 2 courses of food at every meal, but he figured this was cause he had missed the meal from this morning, and his mate made sure he ate enough, or too much in this case. As he glared at his lover he picked up the bowl of clear soup and ate it. Rin and jaken looked back at each other and finished eating.

As the day grew shorter, the sun reached the highest point in the sky and worked it way down to the seas edge. Sesshomaru had retired to his chambers shortly after eating to digest the huge lunch he had consumed. As he laid there he gently dragged his claws over his exposed, five month, belly, while he tried to rest since he had become sleepy with a full stomach, the pup in him said other wise and started moving, it didnt kick much but it sure did love to wiggle about.

The demon lord let out a small sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, he felt very bloated from the meal and looking down to see his tummy poking out like a pot belly pig didn't help much, he hated to over eat cause it just made him feel fat, which made him feel moody and the last thing he wanted to do was have mood swings, he had made sure not to have to many of them over the past 5 months. As he propped himself up on his elbows the door to the room slid open and closed, he didn't have to look to see who it was that entered. He felt another body lay on top of the futon and cuddled up next to him. He wanted to move away but the body was warm and comforting, he decided it best to stay right where he was.

The dark hanyou coaxed his pregnant lover into laying down and wrapped an arm around him, resting a hand onto the producing tummy to feel there child squirm around under the skin. As he scooted closer for a kiss the lord moved his head away. Naraku sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"do not be mad at me cause I gave you more food then what you normally ate, if you had eaten this morning I wouldn't have given it too you" he said in a soothing voice as he rubbed small circles on the belly.

The demon lord looked at the far wall and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Naraku kissed a lone pointy ear and nibbled gently on the end of it. This made sesshomaru move his head over the ear, but also made him face his hanyou lover. The dark hanyou smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"please, do not be moody on our 200th anniversary" came the voice, sesshomaru rolled over to his side and rested his head into narakus chest.

Naraku was pleased and petted the long silver hair.

"after dinner I want to take you out somewhere" he gently whispered, sesshomaru looked up at him and blinked

"so you do have something planed for us then?" naraku nodded and kissed the violet crescent moon on his for head

"indeed I do, I was thinking, maybe me and you could spend some alone time tonight, go camping out under the night sky, like we use to do when we was younger" Naraku said as he held him close.

Sesshomaru thought about that and smiled, it would be just like old times, but sesshomaru couldn't think about it for much longer. His eye lids started to get heavy and he yawned, sleep getting the better of him, he closed his eyes and took a nap with naraku.

* * *

**well thats chapter one, expect chapter 2 soon**


	2. an unexpected visiter

:D and heres chapter 2~

* * *

Not to long after sesshomaru fell asleep, naraku gently removed himself from his lovers hold and left to see jaken. The little green servant was busy away at the pans and pots, getting his lords dinner ready before they left on there night out together. He had prepared some rabbit meat along with a light dressing to go on top of it, he cut up some fresh strawberries, knowing that this is what his lord craved every night along with dinner. While rin had cooked up some rice and made a seasoning to go onto them, jaken also went out of his way to make a small pie of cherry's. While he did the cooking, rin was out back washing the dishes so they would be clean for dinner. She made sure every piece of food from lunch was off and hand dried them. Once that was said and done she dropped off the now clean dishes to the kitchen and prepared the living room for dinner, getting the pillow seats in order and small wooden tables in front of them. Also picking up any trash that may have been left behind from lunch or some time after.

As naraku passed the living room he saw rin and smiled to her, she looked up, smiling back and gathered the trays to take to jaken to put the food on. The dark hanyou followed her into the small kitchen and sniffed the air "mmmm, this smells good jaken" he said as he sat down opposite of jaken. The little green servant nodded and thanked him for the complement "i want to make sure you and lord sesshomaru have a perfect meal before you both leave on your night out" naraku smiled and nodded "why thank you jaken, im sure sesshomaru would appreciate this very much" jaken nodded once again before removing the cooked rabbit and placed it upon a wooden chop board. The small daughter layed out the already prepared trays near the chop board and left to gather water for there tea. Naraku watched the busying little bees as they both got everything together for the meal. While jaken chopped up the rabbit and placed them onto the plates on the trays he added the light dressing onto them, adding the small bowl of strawberries for sesshomaru. Rin gathered cooked rice in smaller bowls, placing them next to the cooked rabbit meat. As soon as dinner was complete the dark hanyou helped the small servant carry them to the living room and onto the small wooden stands.

0-0-0

Light breathing could be heard as the demon lord slept soundly, completely unaware of everything happening outside the door. He slept in peaceful bless as he dreamed of him and naraku and eventually rin. While he slept the door slid open quietly and small footsteps where heard, walking ever so quietly to the sleeping lord. As sesshomaru laid there he felt a had on his shoulder. It shook him just enough to waken him and look up at its owner. The dark hanyou smiled down at his sleepy lover and gently placed a kissed on him "time to awaken sesshomaru, jaken and rin have prepared dinner for us that I think you'll enjoy". The demon lord blinked the sleep from his eyes, letting out a small moan as he awoken fully and standing up with the help of his mate. He was gently escorted out of the room to the living room where the delicious smell of food reached his nose. Instantly he knew he would enjoy this meal very much, he gently lowered himself down in his seat, looking over to rin and jaken and thanking them for the delicious meal. They both smiled and nodded to him "eat up mommy, jaken also cooked up a delicious pie for desert!' she squeaked happily. Sesshomaru chuckled "i shall look forward to that" picking up his chopsticks and chowing down.

At the entrance to the lovely home there was a gently yet almost quiet knock at the door, if they hadnt been quiet they probably would have never heard it. They four looked in the direction the of the door, the demon lord asked jaken to answer it while chewing on a piece of strawberry. "yes milord!" Jaken stood and raced to the door, slipping on the hall mat and hoped no one saw that, but secretly sesshomaru, naraku, and rin where giggling. The green servant scrambled to the door while dusting himself and looking presentable to whoever was on the other side. He grabed the door and slid it open "hel-... huh?" he just blinked up at the guest and turned to face the direction of the living room, he went half way down the hall and called out for his lord "lord sesshomaru! Its lord inuyasha!"

sesshomaru looked up in surprise, wiping his mouth and placing the bowl of rice down, he stood and walked out to the front door. And indeed, as jaken had said, there stood inuyasha a frown on his face a mile long and a small sack made of deer fur at one side of his foot. Soon naraku and rin stood behind sesshomaru and looked at the silver haired hanyou "why good evening inuyasha" said the dark one. "what brings you here to our home?" inuyasha looked down and fiddled with his hands and back up, he being completely silent was very unusual. Sesshomaru sensed something a miss and stood closer to the hanyou

"inuyasha" he began in a low yet sweet voice "is something the matter?". As if on cue, tears started sliding from inuyashas eyes like a river, he tried his best not to sound upset, taking in a few deep breaths to try and calm down, though it would be hard not to since his whole body was shaking. "c-c-an...d-d-do y-y-ou mind i-if I stay here a w-while" he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve but still kept his gaze to his feet. Sesshomaru frown and placed a hand to inuyashas back, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. The demon lord look sadly up to his dark hanyou lover, who nodded and ordered jaken to prepare a room for inuyashas stay. As jaken scurried off, sesshomaru walked his brother into the house and to the living room. Rin followed along with naraku behind them. Once there sesshomaru pulled out an extra pillow seat next to his and seated inuyasha next to him, still shaking and taking in deep breaths to calm down. It hurt him truly to see his little brother crying,though it was rare to see him do so. He desperately wanted to know who, or what, could have upset his brother so that it would put him onto the brink of crying.

"there there inuyasha" he said soothingly to his brother. He took his seat and lifted inuyashas face to look at him, seeing nothing but huge watered down eyes and streams of tears going down his face. The demon lord used the back of his kimono sleeve and wiped the tears away "its gonna be ok inuyasha, just calm down some and tell your onii-san what happened?". As he said this, naraku seated in his seat with rin in his lap, both interested in what upset inuyasha and would make him seek refuge at there home. The silver headed hanyou sniffled some more before taking a few calming breaths so he could talk to his brother, the room was silent outside of inuyashas sniffling. Jaken ran back into the room in just enough time to be able to hear the problem.

Inuyasha looked up to his brother with puffy, red eyes and a shaking voice "my ….boyfriend no longer loves me, w-we been having a lot of problems lately and he would sneak off in the middle of the night" he took a few breaths while sesshomaru wiped a few stray hairs from inuyashas face "today, I left to gather some fish for our dinner, I was gone till just a few hours ago. When I got back home I found him on top of some girl I never seen before, kissing her and all that stuff. I got so upset I gathered a few belongings and left" a small gasp left the demon lords lips, he had no idea that inuyasha was even having a relation ship with anyone, so this whole thing was just a shocker to him. Rin also let out her own gasp and said poor inuyasha, getting a small smack on the head by the dark hanyou who told her so hush and listen. The silver haired hanyou wiped a tear from his face, pretty soon a few more followed. It hurt him so much to have caught his lover in some one eles grip other then his own.

Sesshomaru looked sadly to inuyasha and put his hand to inuyashas cheek "its gonna be fine inuyasha, theres plenty of other people out there to see, you just didnt find the right one for you" but the younger brother shook his head as he wiped a tear off his cheek "no... thats not the worse part of it" sesshomaru blinked in slight confusion to his little brothers reply "...not the worse part?" said the dark hanyou, who got a small soft slap on the cheek from his daughter who said to hush and listen. Inuyasha looked at all four of them and down to his lap, wondering if it was best to have even said anything. As he looked to his hands a lone pale hand rested on top of his two tan ones. The silver haired hanyou looked up to meet his brothers loving eyes, knowing that his brother wouldnt do anything to harm him no matter how bad the news may be. Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed hard "...im pregnant"

0000-0000

The demon lord rolled over sleepily in his bed, it had been something he did now every night. Since entering in his 3rd month it had been a challenge to find a spot that was comfortable and stay there for the remainder of the night. But not matter how he tried he would be comfortable for 5 seconds and then roll over into a different position.

His eyes opened slowly as he scanned the room till he saw his sleeping mate next to him, sawing logs and what looked like drool on the side of his mouth. The demon lord rolled back onto his side, his back to his lover, and stared at the wall for what felt like eternity. He sighed and thought back to last night when inuyasha had broken the news to them about his pregnancy. Not only was it shocking but he also refused to say who the father was. Sesshomaru desperately wanted to help him, but there fathers stubbornness was coming out in the little hanyou and he kept his mouth shut. He had tried for an hour to get inuyasha to say something, but all he could do was make him more upset then what he was. So after dinner was over and done with he took inuyasha to his room to sleep. It would be best if he slept, it would give his little body a change to rest and calm down before anything wrong could happen to him or his unborn child.

As sesshomaru thought to himself he felt something moving along his wist and then move up to his chest, finding it way into his kimono to feel his chest. He turned his head and saw naraku, wraping his arm around him and pulling his lover close. He bought his nose to the back to sesshomarus head and nuzzled, breathing in the scent of his lover, "having trouble sleeping sesshomaru?". The demon lord nodded slowly and rested his head back onto his pillow "you know I have a hard time getting comfortable now with the pup as big as it is now...and also cause I ruined your plans for earlier" he felt a few kisses being given to the back of his head, a small yet sweet smile curling on his lips, "its ok sesshomaru, I understand that you and inuyasha are close and you wish not to be separated from him at a time like it was" he placed another kiss to the back of sesshomarus neck, rolling him over on his back so he had better access to his cheek. Sesshomaru looked into his dark hanyous eyes and placed a kiss on his lips "but...i still cant help but feel bad about not wanting to leave". The dark hanyou pulled sesshomaru closer to him, rubbing the small of his back with one hand and the other gently rubbing the flesh that housed his pup. "there are other nights we can do just that, who knows, maybe we can do that for our 500th anniversary?" he said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled back but shook his head "maybe just an other time, I dont think I can wait 300 years for that" he chuckled softly as naraku placed a few more kisses onto sesshomarus lips. The demon lord smiled and rested his head onto narakus pillow, wraping his own arms around him and gently falling back to sleep. Naraku just chuckled to himself, wondering why his lover would sleep now when he'll have to wake back up in another hour.

* * *

yea i know its a bit short but i wanted to put it up anyway =w=


	3. out for the day

:D

* * *

As a few days went by, it began too feel like a long week, with the silver haired hanyou mopping around and his older brothers undying pestering of trying to find out who the father was it was starting to get on the dark hanyous nerves. Naraku understood that inuyasha was upset, and his mood swings may have been contributing to his mopping but still, it was just to much for him. And he believes sesshomarus pestering may have been doing more harm then good, he wasnt on inuyasha all day, but when they where alone long enough he started talking to him about it, and naraku believed he should just give it a rest for a while. So, the dark hanyou came up with a plan. He would take the family out of the house for a bit, and give jaken a chance to get a break from them as well. He thought of some place really nice, and maybe near a stream or river for a swim so his pregnant lover could relax his body. The dark hanyou smiled to him self and nodded, thats just what i'll do, he thought. Now all he needed to do was get the two inu brothers to agree and his plan would be set in stone.

The first thing naraku did was look around for inuyasha, knowing he was the most upset in the house he thought it would be good to give news of there mini vacation, and who knows, it may be something the poor silver headed hanyou needs to get his mind off of his boyfriend. It didnt take him long to find the hanyou either, he found inuyasha sitting at a table in the living room with his head down in his arms, probably trying to calm himself from another break down, the poor thing. The dark hanyou walked over to the sobbing inuyasha and pulled out a pillow seat. He looked down at him and rubbed his back "you ok inuyasha?" he asked quietly, so not to startle him to much. Inuyasha lifted up his head, sniffling and wiping away the wetness off his face "y-yea...im ok..." he replayed while rubbing his eyes.

Naraku looked sadly down to him and smiled "hey wanna hear something? I thought of a good idea we could all do". The silver haired hanyou blinked and sniffled "me, you, sesshomaru and rin could all go out for the day and just spend some quality time away from home for a day, I know you haven't left the house since you been here. It would be good for you and your baby to get out in the sun for a bit." he said sweetly with a smile. Inuyasha blinked a bit more and thought for a moment "...that...dose sound nice...but..." naraku hmmed and looked to him "is...can you.. ask sesshomaru not to ask me about the father?..." his ears went flat to his head as he looked back to the table sadly, he loved his brother truly but he didnt want to revile the father just yet, not till he was feeling better about the whole break up...if thats what you want to call it.

The dark hanyou understood completely and nodded "sure, ill talk to him about that, just promise me youll tell us when you feel up to it? You know your brother just wants to help" inuyasha nodded "i know I know, but i get really nervous when he ask and I dont want to tell him just yet...i promise I will...just not right now..." the dark hanyou nodded and hugged inuyasha "thank you, now wheres your brother at?" he started looking around. Inuyasha smiled lightly to naraku "i think he went off outside to get some food" and with that naraku was gone in a flash.

-00-

For the 3rd time that morning, the demon lord heard his stomach growling loudly and viciously. Even after eating two bowls of rice with eggs on top and a side of berry's rin gathered for him, he was still starving. He rubbed his hands up and down his belly, feeling the child within getting restless and was, he called, being 'fussy'. He went to some bushes he knew was always populated with an abundance of berrys. He bent down into a squatting position and started looking threw it, finding a few branches loaded with them and picking them off and throwing them into is mouth to feed his starving belly. As he ate he was totally oblivious to his surroundings, only focusing on filling his stomach and getting his pup to calm down for once. He moved from bush to bush, eating the various kinds of berrys, he found them all quite tasty and never knew how good berrys really taste till his stomach was growling for food. He never really cared much for berrys or certain fruits till his pregnancy, he found himself eating all kinds of things that, normally, he wouldn't eat or even touch.

Just as he was about to pop a hand full into his mouth, he felt something grab a hand full of his ass and squeeze hard. Being both stunned and highly pissed he dropped his berrys and swerved his hand around to grab a hand full of his intruders clothing, eyes glowing blood red and hissing in pure 'pissed off'ness. But the hissing ceased as soon as he recognized that goofy grin, unkempt wavy black hair, and red eyes looking back into his. The intruder chuckled in a goofy tone and was thrown back into a small dirt pile on the ground. Sesshomaru growled as he reached down as best he could to gather the berrys the had just dropped, it was very hard to do with a huge stomach trying to throw off your balance.

The dark hanyou sat up and dusted off his sleeves and whatever he could reach on his back, yet the goofy grin was still plastered to his face. Finding it some what arousing seeing his lovers butt up in the air as he tried to bend closer to the ground. Though sesshomaru felt the feeling of burning eyes on his butt, he growled a warning to naraku and looked at him as best he could "if you wish to keep your dick I suggest you convert your damn eyes eles where" the dark hanyou blinked and looked away. As the demon lord went back to picking the berry's off the ground, his lover looked back to him "...would you like some help sesshomaru?" his only responds was a low growl. But after a while, sesshomarus legs started to tire on him so he finally sat down and popped the dirty berry's into his mouth.

Naraku smiled to sesshomaru and crawled over. Nuzzling the spot between his neck and shoulder and placing kisses up to his jaw. The demon lord was not being fazed by this one bit and pushed the hanyous head back. "get off me" he said in a unpleasant tone, but naraku continued till he found the demon lords mouth and entered, kissing him deeply and lovingly as he could. At first sesshomaru tried to push him, grabing at the hanyous kimono and even pulling it down, trying to get him away from himself, but was getting to caught up in the kiss and soon stopped his efforts of getting the dark hanyou off him. Instead he brought the hanyou closer to him and kissed roughly, his hands wondering into narakus kimono folds and running his hands along the hard chest down to his abs. Naraku pulled his lovers kimono down to expose his shoulders, rubbing them before going inside the kimono in search for sesshomarus sweet ass.

The hanyou soon had his pregnant lover on his back and kissing passionately as he sneaked a hand down to sesshomarus sash and tugged at it, trying to undo the bow so he could enter into his pants. But the tugging of sesshomarus sash brought him out of his trance and immediately pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and looking at his lover "w-we cant do that here! Rin could be around watching us!" he said in an annoyed voice and looked around. Naraku glared down at him "shes not here she went into town to play with the towns kids!" as he tried once again to kiss sesshomaru, entering his mouth once again, he was push away. He growled annoyingly and sat up. Looking at his partially unclothed lover as he breathed heavily, seeing his chest rapidly raise and fall. Sesshomarus face was flushed from the excitement that had happened, though he wouldnt mind doing it right now, he didnt want to do it 10 feet from his home where he knew his brother and servant was at and could come out and see them getting at it, and most importantly, in broad daylight! He kept his gaze away from the dark hanyou, knowing he was upset at him now for breaking him off so sudden. But he felt small butterfly kisses along his belly and looked down to his lover, watching him rub the mound and his thumb stroking over his flat belly button. The demon lords flush grew as he watched the kisses going over his belly and stopping in the middle of his chest. The crimson red eyes looked up at him and smiled, he felt his lovers hands lift him up into a sitting position and placed his clothing back on for him. Sesshomaru still refused to look at him, but a gentle hand stroked his cheek and a soft kiss placed itself on his lips.

The demon lord looked up to his dark hanyou, the hanyou smiled and opened his mouth "how about this, me, you, inuyasha and rin go out to a river and relax for the day? I know you would need it since the pregnancy has put some stress on your body" he said with love in his voice, fixing sesshomarus kimono so it was neat and straight. Sesshomaru looked down and thought "thats sound nice, are we making it a picnic too?" naraku smiled "since we'll be gone for most of the day, we might as well. I'll go tell jaken to prepare us some meals for the afternoon, and while were gone jaken can have a rest for a while? I believe he deserves it with how hard hes been working" sesshomaru smiled and nodded "i agree, he has been very busy for the past month..." they kissed on it before standing up and headed to the house, naraku looked down to his lover "oh, and one more thing sesshomaru" came the voice. Sesshomaru converted his eyes up to his dark lover "while were on this relaxation, dont ask inuyasha about the pups father, let him tell us when he feels ready. Ok?" the demon lord blinked and opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a finger to his lips "i said do not pester him sesshomaru, hes still upset. Let him calm down and when he feels ready he'll tell us, ok?" sesshomaru grunted and looked away "im just trying to help him though" he heard a stern voice clear itself. The demon lord sighed forcibly "fiiine" as he walked with his lovers hand on his hip. Naraku smiled down at him and kissed his head "thank you".

When naraku and sesshomaru entered the house they both went to inform jaken of there leave for today, pure pleasure was on the small servants face. He was just so happy he was finally going to get some time alone, even it if was just for a day, he would gladly accept. As he prepared them a meal to eat while they was gone, the dark hanyou asked inuyasha if he would go into town and find rin for them and inform her of there leave. While he was gone, sesshomaru went to pack a few things they would need, he grabed some towels to dry off with, a few containers to put fresh water in to drink, and grabbed rins little bathing suit. Rins bathing suit was worn much like pants and a shirt, it covered her whole upper body and down to her knees, since women or young girls weren't allowed to show much skin when swimming or out in public(1). The demon lord gathered all the stuff and placed it into a over sized basket used to carry cloths down to the river for washing. He left the room and placed it on the table in the living room, taking out the containers to fill them up with water.

-0-0-0-0-

Down at the town inuyasha searched for rin. He walked up small ally ways and down a few streets, he did use his nose to track her but it seemed her and her little friends had been everywhere. After a good while he sighed, finding a small smooth rock to sit on. As he sat there he looked up at the hot sun, it was really a hot day, but it was perfect for going out it. He thought back to his boyfriend, and how they always went out to the river near his home and swam. They always had such fun and lost track of time when ever they was alone together. As the silver headed hanyou thought about his happy days with the handsome man he felt tears develop into his eyes, he quickly blinked them away and used his sleeve to wipe them up quickly before some one saw them. Oh how he missed him, his beautiful shiny black hair, the grin he always had when you know he was up to no good, and the smile he always gave the hanyou when he was at his sweetest. As inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured the perfect man he felt the tears and heartach coming back, he tried countless times since he had been with his brother and his lover to try and forget him, but it was just to hard to do. He just couldnt believe some one like him would have hated him for something so small and go out with another person.

He placed a hand up to the very small bump under his clothing and gently petted it. He feared that he may wined up taking care of there small pup alone, he knew he couldnt live with his brother and his family forever. Before he got to big he would have to leave and find a home for himself to live in. he sighed and stood up to continue his search for the small girl, and there she was. Standing in front of him just 2 feet away, holding 3 flowers she probably had just picked. She blinked up to her uncle and smiled sweetly, going over to him and hugging his leg. Inuyasha watched her and blushed at the gesture. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, he stayed like that for a good bit before the small giggle rin gave away brought his attention back to her. The small joyful girl let go and looked up to him "you ok uncle inuyasha?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha just couldnt ignore the sweet smile she gave him and petted her head "yea im fine, look, your momma, dad and I are going out to a river for a swim, they wanted me to come get you since your coming with us, so" he gestured back to the house and started walking, and naturally the little girl followed. She took a flower out of her little hand and jumped up and down "wait, uncle inuyasha!" she hopped infront of him with the flower held high "kneel down please" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha blinked and did so, he got down on one knee and felt the little girl place the flower between his fuzzy ear and head. He blushed and stood back up, hearing the girl giggle and grabbed his hand "there you go uncle inuyasha, now your all pretty" he gave off a small laugh and a blush as they started walking again. By the time they got back home everything was together and ready to go.

* * *

(1). i actually had to look this up cause i never seen an old-back-in-the-day bathing suit the japanese women wore, it looked just like a really skin tight shirt and pants that went down to the knees and elbows or arms. and i remember my mom saying to me that in the old days women werent allowed to show skin when swimming so they had to wear really long clothing that was a swim**suit** o_O thank god they dont do that much anymore. and incase ur wondering wat do japanese men wear XD, they wore there underwear into the water.


	4. the hurting hanyou

okiedokie! heres the next chapter lol

* * *

"Aww c'mon inuyasha, I just wanna see your little belly"

"Dont touch me! Go away, fatty!"

he laughed "im only a 'fatty' cause im further along than you are" he then placing a hand on top of his swollen belly. Rin giggled at her mommy and uncle as they fought.

"Now, now girls, no fighting when your both in arms reach of each other" laughed the dark hanyou who was still on solid ground, stripped down to his hakama and setting up there little picnic, along with a nice sized umbrella so to escape the blazing sun.

Inuyasha sunk deeper into the water till it was to his chest, folding his arms and pouting while giving the dark one some small glares "im no a girl" he mumbled. He hated when most people confused him for one, mostly cause he just had a soft round face and long hair, so people immediately assumed him as a girl, a really really flat chested girl. The silver haired hanyous ears twitched as he heard soft chuckling from his older brother. He grumbled more and turned his back to him "its not funny, at least I dont wear makeup!"

"sesshomaru dosent wear makeup either, inuyasha" said his brother-in-law, who could only laugh at inuyashas sad attempt to make his brother fluster. The demon lord didnt care however, he just leaned back onto a rock and enjoy the cool water that went by, listening to the splashing made by his little rin mixed with her giggles. Naraku was right, this was good for his aching body and gave his back a chance to relax from carrying such a heavy load everyday. He could remember plenty of times when he tried to get his back to relax, but it unfortunately always left his back hurting more than what he started with. He guessed he wasnt doing it right, but once naraku come and started rubbing his back, he didnt care anymore.

Rin splashed around and tried to catch fish, though she got a few of them, in rather big sizes too, she had to let them go. Naraku told her that jaken was also having a day off as long as they was at the river, and didnt want to bring any food home to ruined his relaxation. Rin understood and let them go. After having fun catching fish she started to get bored, thinking of what to do next she swam over to her uncle and into his lap. She splashed some water on him as she giggled. Inuyahsa, of course, was caught off guard, not expecting his little niece anytime soon and started splashing back at her. Pretty soon they had a splash war on there hands, inuyasha threw hand fulls of water at rin, and rin threw little teaspoon sized water at her uncle. Sesshomaru just laughed as he watched his daughter and little brother go at it. Watching inuyasha get face full of water and rin having the best time of her life.

This soon caught the dark hanyous attention and he turned around, chuckling at the little war rin had started with her uncle, and was sadly winning, or so it looked like. After glancing to his pregnant lover,

the dark hanyou took this opportunity and slid into the water beside his loving mate. Sesshomaru looked over at him with one of his sweet smiles and scooted over to give him some room. As soon as naraku was comfortable, he shifted onto his side and cupped his pregnant lover against his strong body. The demon lord smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "i was starting to think you was never coming in" he hummed to him. Naraku looked down at him with loving eyes and returned the kiss "of course I would, I just wanted you to be relaxed enough before I came in" he nuzzled his nose into sesshomarus neck and used one hand to rub the tight area around his belly button, rubbing small circles around it and over it. The demon lord let out a sigh as he felt the small gesture relax the tight skin, though his belly button was starting to push out, it wasnt fully out, just a little bit of skin poking out from him. The dark hanyou smiled as he watched the tension in his lover melt away at his touch, he place little kisses along sesshomarus neck while he held him close. The demon lord hummed happily as he felt his body muscles relaxing and felt the small kisses from his mate.

On the other side of the river, rin and inuyasha had worn each other out and called it even. Though the silver headed one knew he was being beat by a small girl, he decided to just say it was a draw. Rin chimed her happy tune and hugged her uncle, thanking him for a fun splash war, and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha blushed and smiled at her "your welcome rin, now how about we grab some sandwiches jaken made for us?" the cute little girl nodded and swam to shore and ran up to the little blanket that was layed out. Inuyasha ran up and soon joined her, passing her a sandwich and a small drink in the water container. There was turkey sandwiches, some strawberry's for sesshomaru, a few ham sandwiches and fruit in case sesshomaru had another craving for something fruity.

Having the sensitive nose that the demon lord had, he smelled the food being brought out of the basket and his eyes shot open, suddenly feeling like his stomach was running on empty and needed to be filled. Naraku also smelled it and didnt even HAVE to ask if sesshomaru was hungry. He stood up with sesshomaru in arms and made his way to the blanket, dripping with soggy wet hakamas on. This of course made the demon lord blush and protest "put me down! Im pregnant not handicapped!" he groaned to his lover. The dark hanyou only laughed as his mate tried to get out but was unsuccessful.

After realizing he was beat, sesshomaru stopped his attempt to get down and just let him be carried "your embarrassing some times you know..." he mumbled under his breath, naraku smiled and nuzzled sesshomarus cheek, "i know, but thats just one of the many reasons you love me" after a kiss on the cheek sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

Once he was gently placed onto the dry blanket, the demon lord grabbed 2 ham sandwiches and his little bowl of strawberries, not noticing the towel that was placed around his shoulders by his little girl. As naraku grabed himself a sandwich inuyasha passed him a towel to dry off with as well, noticing the water dripping off his arms. For the next few moments it was silent as they ate there sandwiches and sipped on there water and tea. The silver haired hanyou finished off his last bit of ham sandwich and reached out for the last turkey, but he noticed he wasnt the only one who wanted it, as his hand touched the sandwich his elder brothers hand layed ontop of his. They looked at each other and withdrew there hands.

Inuyasha blushed and waved his hand to his brother "y-you go ahead sesshomaru, you need it more then I do" he said as his blush grew. But the demon lord thought the same for his younger brother "no no, you have it, your pretty much in the same vote as I am, besides I still got my strawberries here so you take the sandwich" he smiled to his younger brother and picked up his bowl that still held his strawberries. Inuyasha watched him as he ate the little red fruits, feeling a little bit embarrassed. But a warm hand was placed onto his shoulder and he looked up to see naraku, who handed him the turkey sandwiches. "have it inuyasha, you need it a lot more since your baby is still in development" he smiled as the little hanyou took the sandwich and nibbled on it with a very quiet, shy thank you.

Sesshomaru looked up from his strawberries and to his younger sibling "speaking of still in development, inuyasha, just how far are you?" his eyes traveled down the hanyous face and chest to his slightly rounded stomach, though it went unnoticed when he was wearing his clothing, it was somewhat noticeable with out it. The hanyou blushed as he continued to nibble on his turkey poking out of the sandwich, "j-just a little over 2 months..." he said quietly. The demon lord blinked and tilted his head ever so slightly "so...did your boyfriend know you was pregnant when you left?" he asked, but as he did he noticed his dark hanyou lover glaring at him. He blinked wide eyed to him, as if he did something wrong and didnt know, though he realized it now.

A small sigh brought both there attentions to inuyasha who had a frown on his features "y-yea...he knew, I told him as soon as I had found out..." he took a big bite from his sandwich and chewed slowly. Naraku continued to look down at inuyasha, watching him as he went back to nibbling on the turkey "so...this little problem you said you two where having for a while...what was it exactly?"he began. The small hanyou looked up then back down from naraku his ears flopping down to his head. "...it...it was about the baby" he paused for a bit and took another bite from his sandwich.

"sesshomaru knows, that iv always wanted a baby since he brought little rin here home. And I brought up the idea to my boyfriend, i-i thought it would be nice to have a little one of our own"

he looked down sadly, he felt his emotions rushing threw him once again. The demon lord rubbed his belly as he felt his little one moving, shifting up into a new position "but he didnt want any, did he?" he asked. The silver haired hanyou shrugged and finished off the last of his sandwich

"h-he did...but... just... I-i dont know, it was like...he was happy at first about the whole idea, but somewhere along he thought it would be a bad idea and said we shouldnt" he wiped a stray tear from his cheek and looked away.

Naraku sighed mentally, this was suppose to be a nice little mini vacation for them, to get away from all this...and now its started up again. He scratched an itch on the back of his head and looked between the inu brothers, well since this started back up again he might as well ask his own questions. "so...he got mad when you told him you were pregnant, huh?" inuyasha shook his head, and thought for a moment "no...he got made cause he thought I was TRYING to get pregnant" both his in-law and brother looked at him in slight confusion. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his face

"when I found out sesshomaru was pregnant...i got mad and highly jealous, cause he had something that I really wanted, but didnt seem I could get. And for weeks I pestered him into getting the idea that having a child would be great, but he said he'd have none of it and refused to talk to me for awhile..."

he traced his clawed finger around the top of his cup of water "but one day..i...umm..." a blush grew on his face as he glanced over at rin who just innocently sat there listening. The demon lord looked between them and immediately figured out wat his little brother was trying to say "oooh, ok" he said which got narakus attention and he soon got the message too. The little hanyou scratched his cheek with his growing blush

"yea... so we... you know, but he seemed ok with that, for a little while at least, then the last time he just seemed frustrated, when I asked what his problem was he just blew up at me and accused me of trying to get pregnant. And really, at the time I wasnt...i wasnt thinking about it at all... but when I found out I was with child I was just so happy and forgot about everything" his eyes sparkled for a fraction of a second then his head hung down once again, just like the night when he came to his brothers home. His shoulders started to jitter and his voice sounded raspy, his hands drifted to his belly as he slowly started to stroke it. "and w-hen I told him, he just lost it, saying he knew this is what I was trying to do the whole time and that he wanted no part in raising that child. He yelled and screamed 'I hope you lose that dam child inuyasha!'...it was the only time he ever said it...but after that our relationship was sitting on sharp ass rocks.." his vision became blurry and the tears fell from his eyes to the ground. Sesshomarus eyes widen in shock, he felt so enraged all of the sudden and just wanted to pounce on inuyasha and by god if he had to he'll force him tell who this boyfriend was! Dam he just wanted to tear something apart!

The dark hanyou heard the low growls coming from his lover and scooted closer to him, he wraped his arms around sesshomaru and whispered calming words to him before he did something that would put him and there pup in danger, lord the last thing they needed was a pissed off pregnant demon in labor. The demon lord so badly wanted to shove him out of the way, but he listened, and knew what naraku said was true, he tried his best to calm down. But he knew, whoever this was that caused HIS little brother this much pain was gonna wish he never said a dam word to begin with. When they both looked back up they saw there little rin in inuyashas lap, hugging him as he held her and cried silently.

Naraku sigh sadly and looked down "i think its time we go home..." though it was still in the middle of the day, he think it was best that they all got some rest. As they left with there things, the dark hanyou held his lovers hand as he continued to whisper calming words to him as they walked, knowing it was important that sesshomaru be calm and not go into a blind rage over this. When he looked back he saw inuyasha walked behind them, head hung low with rin holding his hand and stroking it with her little thumb and saying everything would be ok. Deep down inuyasha knew it would be, but he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something worse was gonna happen.

* * *

man nothing but drama in every page X.x

XD


	5. a moment for the inus

i know this is short but i felt like i needed to add a happy moment to the story, so i pulled this out of thin air and wrote it XD, i actually think its sweet. but let me know how u think of this little short chapter :3

* * *

-0-0-

night fall came and everyone in the little home of the dark hanyou and demon lord had fallen asleep, well, mostly.

-0-0-0-

0-0-0

Some time between the middle of the night and just alittle bit before dawn, the demon lord awoken. With so much on his mind and a restless pup within him, he could barely keep his eyes shut. From the events that unfolded at the river side, sesshomaru now knows that who ever this boyfriend was had to have been some complete ass. To make inuyasha so upset and not even be there made the demon lord growl with furry. He didnt want to wait for his little brother to tell him of this boyfriend, he wanted to know NOW! He wanted to kick some ones ass and if need be he'll kick jakens ass for a bit till he knew who this guy was, or naraku. He let out a heavy sigh as he paced from one side of the room to the next in the living room wearing only his hakamas. He just had a huge urge to just walk around, but because of his current state, and cause his love was asleep, he dared not go out side alone. Though he wanted to cause the area was certainly bigger then his living room, he had promised his dark lover that he would not leave the house if he was asleep or gone for long periods of time.

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the floor and looked down at himself. He let out a small breath of air and placed his hands on both sides of his belly, feeling his active pup as it moved about and changing positions once again. He gently dragged his claws over the flesh that held his pup and thought. He thought of ways to some how trick his brother into having a slip of tongue and say who his boyfriend was, he thought about how he would tear that person to shreds, then his mind moved to his mate and how he would be mad for tricking his brother, or make him upset. Then he thought of his love and his pup, what was his pup, would it look more like him or its other sire, would it have his hair or narakus. He suddenly chuckled to himself and smiled, how his mind wondered to so many topics in such short time. His smile grew once he felt a little foot poking out from his massive belly. His finger searched out the little foot and rubbed it, he felt the small foot and what felt like its little toes, he laughed as he saw the foot travel up a little ways then sunk back into him. He closed his eyes and hummed what sounded like a little lullaby as he rubed the tight skin around his belly. He could remember when hes mother hummed the same tune to him to help him sleep at times, and when he did the same for his little rin her first night staying with them.

As he hummed he heard the door to the living room slide open and close. Sesshomaru, though, continued to hummed till he felt a hand touch his arm. He stopped his humming and looked to see golden eyes that where almost mirrors of his own. He blinked in the darkness and looked down to his baby brother, looking at the sad filled eyes as they looked him over. Inuyasha blinked up at his brother and down to his belly. He hesitantly placed a gently hand onto the warm skin and just let it lay there, hoping to feel the small movements by his little niece or nephew.

"inuyasha" came the voice as he stared down.

He looked up to his brother, letting him know he was listening. "you of all people should still be asleep, after what happened yesterday I think it would do you good to rest" said the demon lord as he combed his fingers threw inuyashas hair. Inuyasha nodded and looked down once again "i know...but im not tired. You should be sleeping too, I know its godda be tiring to carry a heavy load like this everyday" he looked back up to his big brother and his ears folded back onto his head "and ..I know naraku wouldnt be very happy to see you up this late" sesshomaru had to agree with him, he wouldnt be happy to know he wasnt resting like he should, but he too just wasnt tired.

"but I too am not tired, inuyasha" the little hanyou blinked at his big brother and chuckled "guess were not" he patted sesshomarus belly and took his hand away.

"hey sesshomaru..." he looked back up to him and had a 'hmm' as his replay "how far along are you again?" sesshomaru smiled down to him and rested his hands on his hips "im 6 months, and nearing my 7th" inuyasha blinked, it only felt like last month that he was told he was gonna get a little niece or nephew to hold. He gave a soft chuckle and looked down at the floor "time sure did go by fast huh... it dosent even feel that long ago you told me about this" the demon lord rested a hand on inuyashas shoulder and used the other one to cup his chin and tilt his head to look into his older brothers eyes. "and you too shall have a little one of your own in 6 months, wont you" the silver haired hanyou blushed and nodded "y-yea...i will" he placed his hand over his small bulge of a stomach, receiving a small kiss between his furry ears that made his blush grow even more. "lets go try and sleep inuyasha" said the elder brother. Inuyasha watch sesshomaru walk towards the shouji screens and slide one open.

-0-

"uh...s-sesshomaru!" as sesshomaru was about to take a step out of the room he turned, looking to inuyasha. With the blush still placed on his face, he looked down and scratched the back of his head on the nonexistence itch. "ahh...r-remember when I was little...and how y-you use to hold me..." sesshomaru turned back around fully to his baby brother, a small smile making itself known on his face "when you couldnt sleep?". Inuyasha nodded and his blush seemed to get brighter "i know it would be hard to do...but...could you do that...one more time, and sleep with me" he looked up to sesshomaru, playing with his fingers by this time and his ears flopped down onto his head, having a feeling that he was gonna get rejected. He heard a soft sound coming from sesshomaru as he smiled lovenly to him "it would be hard indeed, but ill see what I can do" as he left the room inuyasha rushed to his side and followed him. The demon lord walked to inuyasha room and entered, laying on the futon and patted the spot next to him. The little hanyou didnt have to be told twice, he instantly went next to sesshomarus side and layed there.

Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou into a little side hug. Inuyashas head layed down between sesshomarus arm and body, just a little bit under sesshomarus chest with his own arms curled up to his body. Sesshomarus arm pulled inuyasha closer and layed behind him, holding his little brother like you would a infant child that was asleep. He used his free arm to grab the silky soft covers up and over inuyasha shoulder, and just below his belly. The demon lord looked down softy to his brother to find he had already fallen asleep instantly. He smiled and kissed the top of inuyasha head one more time and fell asleep himself.


	6. the story of two lovers

dam this is the_ longest_ chapter i ever wrote lol but i hope u enjoy it still |3

* * *

As the hours passed and everyone slowly started waking up. Naraku, still clad in his sleeping kimono, got up quietly to check on his pregnant lover. He quietly left the warmth of his room and down the hall, peeking into the living room where his love sat, eating his breakfast and looking at the newspaper jaken had gotten for him. The dark one smiled to himself and quietly retreated back to his room, getting clothed and leaving with a small box wraped in beautifully decorated paper with a ribbon on he entered into the living room he hid the box behind him as he approached his slightly sleepy mate.

-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru, though, payed no attention to his hanyou love, he was too busy feeding his hungry pup and reading over the events that had happened yesterday in the paper. But a gentle hand to his back, rubbing his soar spot, brought his attention to him. Naraku smiled and kissed his love on the cheek, still with the huge smile on his face. The demon lord looked his mate over some before smiling himself. "And what makes this hanyou lover of mine so happy this early in the morning?" narakus grin grew as he kissed sesshomaru square on the lips. "Well _you_ always make this _hanyou _happy by just being so beautiful, and also I wanted to give you this" he reviled the beautifully wraped box and handed it to his silver haired lover. The demon lord eyed the box at first then took it, looking over the decorated paper and noted the baby blue ribbon on top. He smiled up to naraku lovingly "and what is this for naraku?" the dark hanyou pulled up a pillow next to his love and sat down "it is your anniversary present, once inuyasha showed up we all got so shocked over what had happened that I absolutely forgot about it till last night. But I thought id give it to you in the morning since you had such a hard time sleeping" sesshomaru smiled up at him and kissed his cheek "thank you naraku".

He looked down at the small box in his hands and started to gently tear away the ribbon and paper, being very carfule with the beautiful paper so he may keep it later. Once it was all gone he opened the small box and took out a small, slim, wooden box that layed in it. The demon lord stared hard at the box and blinked, as he examined it he noticed there was a small door on the back of the box. When he opened it, all that he saw was pitch blackness. Sesshomaru just looked at it and then over to his lover. The hanyou merely chuckled and scooted closer to his sesshomaru. He turned the box in sesshomarus hands, then he pressed a small switch on the top of the box that allowed the whole front of it to fall. Then a small black zigzagged like container came out holding a small round piece of glass at the very front of it, that then triggered something in the demon lords mind that made him gasp "you bought me a picture box?" he looked wide eyed to his lover who then laughed "yes I did. A friend of mine in town showed me a photograph of him and his family, I loved it very much and thought that we should have one of our own. So I went out on the morning of our anniversary, while you and our little princess was shopping, and bought one." his smile grew as he watched sesshomaru turn the picture box in his hand to examine it more now that he knew what it was.

"And how does this work?" he blinked over to naraku. Naraku took it from his pregnant lover and explained "what you do is put in this flat special piece of paper called 'film' into this little flat door on the side. Then you pull out the this door infront of it to take the picture, my friend said it works best with a lot of light in the room, and that you have to hold your position for quiet a while since it takes that long for our images to appear onto the paper. Then you shut the door and wait a while before taking out the picture." as he explained it he showed each of the doors to sesshomaru, how to put the film into it and how to take it out with out damaging it. The demon lord smiled and kissed naraku on the cheek.

About that time, rin and her uncle walked into the room, holding flowers in there hands and hair. Inuyashas hair was full of flowers that rin had picked for him while rins hair had some here and there. Sesshomaru looked up to his little brother and chuckled "my my inuyasha, you smell awful pretty this morning" naraku chuckled aswell once inuyasha glared over at his brother. "haha, if you'd like, im sure your little giggling girl here can arrange that" he patted rin on the back. She giggled and ran over to her mother, hugging him and then going behind his back to put in the pretty smelling flowers.

Sesshomaru just sighed as he felt his little rin play with his hair and tie in the flowers. He soon heard a chuckle coming from his mate and glared at the dark hanyou. "if you dont watch it ill help her pick more flowers and put them in YOUR hair" naraku then proceeded to laugh. "it wouldnt be the first time" the demon lord continued to glare at him till he felt the picture box being removed from his hands. He looked up to see inuyash holding it, looking it over with a funny look onto his face as if it was the oddest thing man ever made. "what the hell is this?" the lovers rolled there eyes and replayed in unison

"its a picture box"

"you _idiot_" added sesshomaru who earned a menacing death glare from his sibling.

"well... when did you get this?" he fiddled with it more in his hands before placing it on the floor beside him. "i just got it, naraku bought it for me for our anniversary" he smiled once more up to his lover and held his hand "yea, but I didnt remember it till last night" he gave a nervous chuckled and scratched the back of his head. But inuyasha still smiled, it was nice to see that they had a healthy relationship, unlike his. But not too soon after he placed the little box onto the floor, rin came out from behind her mother and went over to the box, she had seen and heard about them many times from the towns kids. But this was the first time she ever saw one up close. She giggled and started to play with it, she pretty much already knew how to work it since a man in one of the shops showed them how they worked. The hanyous ears went sideways and he looked to rin then up to her parents "should she be messing with that?" he pointed to her. Naraku nodded and waved his hand "its fine, theres no film in it" he replayed.

The giggling girl smiled up to her daddy, crawling over to him with the box and sitting into his lap. Jaken then entered the room with trays of food and noticing the odd box in rins hands. "what is that mi lord?" he asked as he placed the trays onto the little wooden tables. "a picture box" replayed rin, who was so amazed by it that she had a hard time taking her eyes off it. Jaken sighed and placed a tray of food infront of her and naraku "my my, the things humans invent, first there was that strange contraption called a 'vehicle' then this thing called a telephone, and now a picture box. It just makes you wonder just what will be invented next" everyone nodded in agreement to that.

The dark hanyou chuckled to himself at a thought, making his little princess look up at him "whats so funny daddy-sama?" she blinked up to him, there certainly wasnt anything funny happening. Naraku looked down to her and rubbed her head. "o nothing, im just thinking of how it would have been wonderful to have had a telephone back in my day" he gave a lust filled look to his pregnant lover, who noticed the look and blush at what he thought his love was thinking of. "naraku! Not around rin!" he reached over and lifted the little girl up and out of her daddys, placing her into what was left of his own, no thanks to his expanding figure. Naraku laughed while shaking his head "i wasnt, but think about it sesshomaru, it would have been more convenient to us back then, we would have gotten into less trouble, and we wouldnt have had to sneak off many of nights just to see each other". The demon lord nodded and sighed, he was right, he could remember a lot of times when he wished they had had that technology back when they was young, it would have saved there hides many of times. But big brown eyes blinked and she looked up to her mother "hey mommy" she said and continued once her mother gave her his attention. "what made you and daddy-sama fall in love and get married?"

sesshomaru gave a soft gasp of shock, reaching up to his cheek with his free hand and gently scratching one of the stripes that adorned his face. "uhh...well...thats quite a long story sweety..." but the silver headed hanyous ears perked up as he looked to sesshomaru, come to think of it, he never knew how they gotten together, since he or most of his mothers family wasnt even around during THAT time. "actually lord sesshomaru, id like to know too!...if thats alright" asked a nervous jaken. Sesshomaru glanced down to his little green servant and then over to his brother, who also seemed to be wanting to know as well. The dark hanyou chuckled as he wraped an arm around sesshomaru and nuzzled into the side of his face "we might as well, I believe we got to many people here who wish to know" the demon lord sighed and nodded "very well, I...or we, shall tell your little nosy rosies how we got married" he grinned down at rin who giggled and snuggled close to sesshomaru and her little sibling in his belly.

-0-0-0-

200 years ago, during a cold Autumn night. A short dark haired child, who appeared to be of the age 14. Ran threw a dense forest, threw a wide open clearing, to a meadow, down a dirt road that finally took him to hes destination. He arrived to a small farm with a human family that lived inside a average sized home built for 3. The child stopped once he saw the whole area the farm stretched upon and took a breather. He had ran a great distance to get to this point, and he wasnt gonna waist any time. He ran down the hill he had stopped to rest on, down to the front of the house to be greeted by the man who lived there, apparently waiting on the child to arrive. He smiled down to the kid once he got down to him and collapsed in front of the mans feet, huffing and puffing. The man laughed and stood up "my you tire out easily, im still surprised that you can even make it this far and not get caught by your father or his guards." the child looked up at the human man with his small red eyes "im *huff* not gonna waste *puff* this opportunity *huff* that I know I *puff* can have with *huff* him" he took in a few more breaths and stood up shakingly.

He had ran a good 300 miles from his home in the south all the way up to the west to this halfway point, he rode fast demons, horses, and a huge ass bird with an temper problem all the ways to this spot, this one place that he knew would get him to his final destination without fail. After all, they did deliver there crops to the lord of the western lands castle at this time. The boy dusted off his clothes and climbed into the back of a cart that held the farmers produce and got under a piece of cloth to hide himself. The farmer shook his head with a smile and jumped up front.

After ridding for an hour, the farmer arrived to the gates of the castle that housed the great demon lord and his family, it was quite huge sized castle with huge towering walls with guards at them at every waken moment. Once the farmer was granted entrench into the castle, he rode his horse up to the animal stall and parked. He grabed a stick he had sitting next to him and whacked the cloth laying behind him before getting off the cart and walking away to talk to the guards. The dark headed child quietly left the safety of the blanket and out of the cart, careful not to ruin the food as he did so. He sneaked away from the stall unnoticed to a door that was cracked open just for him beside the animals stall. He first poked his head in, making sure no one was around before entering. When the cost was clear he quietly walked in and down the hall to the kitchen.

The kitchen, outside of the meeting room in the castle, was the second largest room in the whole home, it was built in such a size in order to hold more cooks so there was more food to be prepared and served faster. The child walked into the kitchen that, even in this late of night, was still busy with cooking meals for servants that had yet to eaten, and washing dishes for the next meal to be served. He looked around the buzzing place before fixing his eyes on a certain servant and making a bee line to her. The servant girl loaded a serving cart up with sweets that was to be taken to her lords lady, along with a drink to be taken to the prince of the castles room. As she turned around she immediately noticed the dark, short, unkempt hair of the hanyou prince of the southern lands, she sighed with a smile as he approached her with a hug. "prince naraku, how many times must I tell you to wait for me in the hallway?" she jokingly scolded him. Naraku only laughed as he looked up at her "you must know me better by now takami" he said with a smile, but takami nodded and went over to the serving cart and lifted up the cloth that was around it. "get under quick, im already late as it is" the hanyou did as told and made sure none of his clothing stuck out from the cloth.

Tamaki travel down 3 halls and went threw 4 rooms, 2 of them that held warriors that had fought for the great dog demon, and some that had to tend business with other generals in the area. Tamaki severed them there drinks and sweets that they had wished to eat, along with taking back some dirty plates to be washed. Naraku grumbled as he waited patiently for the servant girl to finish her rounds on serving the warriors and getting back to the task at hand, getting him to sesshomarus room! He grumbled silently to himself before he felt the cart moving once again, he thanked kami.

Naraku had to endure a good 30 minutes of sitting in the cart before he finally got onto the hall that sesshomarus room layed wait. Naraku shifted himself into position in the cart, getting ready to jump out when he was given the signal. As tamaki walked down the hall she gave a wink to a guard standing next to sesshomarus room, the guard gave a cough to acknowledge her and that sesshomaru was in his room. Once tamakis cart was in front of sesshomarus door, the guard gently kicked the cart and a black blur shot out from the cart threw the opened door. Once he was in the guard closed the door and acted casual once again.

-0-0-

As sesshomaru sat out on his balcony waiting for his love to show up he heard a loud thud, then the closing of his bed room door. He new just who it was, smiling to himself and ran from his balcony into his room where he saw his secret lover dusting off, he laughed at the sight of naraku, clothes all in disarray and small dust bunnys clung to his pants. Naraku brushed himself off and looked up to his demon lover, a huge smile on his face "ses-" was all he was able to get past his lips before sesshomaru pounced onto him and took narakus lips into his own. The hanyous eyes grew, he was well unprepared for this to happen so soon. But he couldnt blame the dog demon, it had been a good 3 months since they last seen each other, and unfortunately, letters didnt travel fast enough to hear how the other was doing. The hanyou let his boyfriend kiss him a bit longer before he pulled him away so they could both breath for once. Sesshomaru panted as he caught his breath and smiled down to naraku "iv missed you naraku" he said in a some what shaking voice. Naraku moved sesshomaru off him and fixed his loves clothing "i can tell, you didnt even let me finish saying your name" he smiled and kissed the demon prince on the lips gently. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let naraku take over this time. His skillful tongue entered into sesshomarus mouth and explored the dark, wet cavern. Sesshomaru moaned into the kiss as narakus tongue found all the right spots and rubbed them in just the right way. He pulled naraku closer and fiddled with his clothing. But the hanyou grabed a hold of his loves hands and held them behind his back. The demon dog opened his eyes as the kiss ended and looked into the red eyes that looked into his. Naraku smiled at him and nuzzled his nose into the side of sesshomarus neck "not right now sesshomaru, lets wait till later"

sesshomaru groaned and nodded "fine..." he rolled his eyes as he received a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and returned the kiss to naraku. As the dark hanyou stood with his love he walked over to the pile of silk and furs, sitting on top of it and patted a spot next to him. Sesshomaru followed but stopped, he then remembered something and ran do a wooden drawer and took out some small candles. He placed 4 of them at every corner of his room and lit them, as the scents of the candles grew naraku noticed was they were. Once the last one was lit sesshomaru blew out the stick he used, walking over to his love and sat next to him "i dont want to take any chances of father smelling your scent again." naraku nodded, last time he had came here he almost got his sesshomaru in serous trouble, but thankfully tamaki suggested specially made candles that hide both human and demon scents. Mostly cause the scent of the candles were that strong. Sesshomaru scooted close to his love and layed his head on the hanyous shoulder. "i wish we could see each other more..." said the demon prince, naraku layed his head ontop of sesshomarus and petted his long silky hair "i do too, I just wish my father didnt make being gay such a problem. Already hes introduced me to 3 young ladys and set up a play date with one of them...but I dont like her, she a snob!"

"like my mom?" chuckled sesshomaru.

Naraku blinked and laughed "no, no one can compare to your mom, im sorry" sesshomaru laughed and nodded. "i know, but even if she is, she dose have her sweet moments...i guess.." he had to think about that, there was times when she was sweet, but still a snob about it". The dark hanyou child sighed and kissed the top of sesshomarus head "i been thinking..." he started, getting sesshomarus attention and looking up at him "what if we just...ran away, me and you, no adults to tell us we cant be together and do as we please!" sesshomaru shifted out from under his head and looked at him, he had a frown on his face and sorrow filled eyes as he looked into the red ones "naraku...you know...". He looked down into his lap, sighing heavily and playing with the sash around his hakama. But naraku did know "I know I know, you dont want to leave your father without an heir... but...we could leave, and come back when where older, when were adults! …...cant we?" naraku looked sadly at his love, he so desperately wanted to be with him, just the two of them. He knew sesshomaru didnt want to leave his father though, he being the only heir to his fathers thrown. Naraku looked down and took sesshomarus hand into his own, rubbing his thumb on the smooth, silk, skin of the dog prince. Sesshomaru looked over to the hand and gently tighten his grip on it.

For the rest of the night they sat there in silents, holding each other close among the silk and furs. They breathed gently almost in unison as they slept. As dawn approached, tamaki entered the room to find that the hanyou prince was still here. She quickly went over to the sleeping princes and shook them "princes! Prince naraku wake up! You must return home quickly before you are discovered" she said in a loud whisper. As she shook the hanyou prince they both slowly started to wake up, once narakus eyes where open he looked over to the balcony door and saw the first bit of sun light on the horizon. "o shit!" he quickly got up along with sesshomaru, and fixed the bed to look as if one person had been sleeping there. Then quickly tamaki took the prince's down to the animal tamers to get the bird ready for take off. Naraku and sesshomaru had to be quiet as the ran with tamaki it the hall. If they made too much noise naraku may be discovered and be punished for intruding later.

Down at the other end of the castle the animal tamer waited with his bird, the bird was strapped with a basket on its back, it usually was used for delivering clothing to other castles and receiving them as well, but to today it was use to sneak naraku out of here and back to his castle, hopefully in enough time before his father noticed he had been gone for the whole night. Tamaki along with the two prince's showed up at the balcony and quickly loaded naraku up into the basket. "good bye naraku" sesshomaru said as he kissed him one last time, naraku nodded his good bye and waved as the animal tamer closed up the basket and sent the bird off. They three stood there as they watched the bronzed colored bird fly off south towards the mountains. Sesshomaru watched sadly as it left, he wished they could spent more time with each other. But alas it could never be. Tamaki genlty patted the demon princes shoulder and smiled to him as he looked up to her, sadness in his eyes and what look like the beginnings of a few tears "it will be ok my prince, he will come again in a few weeks for the festival will he not?" she smiled to him. Sesshomaru gave a weak smile back to her and nodded, in a few weeks there was a festival that the dog demons celebrated every year during the last 6th full moon of the year, it was to celebrate the night of the great dog demon who was born 200,000 years ago and slayed a might water demon that once lived here in the western lands. The castle is self was built over the great dog demons grave in honor of his triumphant victory. Tamaki led the prince back to his room, she removed the candles to later discard them while the demon prince got dressed into his night kimono. Tamaki made sure he was well and cleaned up the room quickly to look less messy, then she left. Sesshomaru sighed at the emptyness of the room, of course it did have some furniture, but with out naraku, it just felt empty, he layed back down onto his bed and slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

**the next chapter will continue the story naraku and sesshomaru r telling, so keep reading :D **


	7. the story of two lovers p2

and now part 2 of the young naraku and sesshomaru :3

* * *

.0.0.0.

.

.

After weeks of torture for both princes, the day, or rather, night of the festival finally arrived. While naraku and his parents rode up in there carriage, sesshomaru was busy along with tamaki in getting him ready for the festival. After layers and layers of the kimono being put on, tamaki placed the fabric of the obi around the demon prince and tided it into a crooked bow in the back. The kimono itself was something young princes such as sesshomaru would wear [no hakama], though it made him look quite girly along with the hair style his mother picked out. Sesshomaru figured he wouldnt be allowed to wear proper mens festival kimonos with the hakama till he was 16. the prince walked over to a full length mirror and checked himself out, making sure he was presentable for his handsome prince, and for his father and mother. Tamaki smiled to her prince and escorted him down to join his parents as they waited for all the guest to arrive.

As the lord and lady of the south sat waiting patiently in there carriage, they watched naraku as he about busted out of the carriage just as they arrive at the gates. Lady Anami gently laughed and patted her son on his shoulder "you must wait just a little bit longer naraku, I know your excited about the festival and all but its not going anywhere". Naraku blushed and sat still, nodding to his mother "yes ma'am..." the hanyou looked up to his human father, seeing him stare hard at his son for acting like a child receiving candy. Naraku straighten himself up some and tried his best not to burst out at the sight of his beloved sesshomaru, who was clad in a beautiful yellow kimono with flowers patterns around it and an orange obi to tie it all together. Once the carriage came to a stop infront of the inu family, the door opened the lord of the south was first to leave along with lady Anami. Then last but not least, naraku came stumbling out and stood straight next to his mother, who chuckled at her sons clumsiness.

The lord and lady of the west, along with sesshomaru, greeted there guest, lord touga walked over and shook the lord of the souths hand. Sesshomaru looked sweetly over to naraku and bowed to him "welcome to our festival, prince naraku" naraku just about melted at the sweet voice sesshomaru used and bowed back "t-thank you, prince sesshomaru, its a p-leasure to be here" he gulped and turned red some. His mother giggled and bowed to the lady of the west who nodded back to her.

Sesshomaru took the hanyou prince over to the area that held the games for kids, he draged naraku over to a hops and bottles stand and smiled at him. The hanyou blinked and looked at the few prizes they had up for winners, he felt the tugging on his sleeve and looked over to his demon prince, who pointed up at a small toy that looked to be a panda. "can you try and win that for me?" he smiled sweetly to naraku once again who blushed and gulped "y-you really want it that badly?" once he received the nod he nodded back, paying the man who ran the stand and got a few hoops. The goal of the game was to get a hop over the gold bottle in the middle, if you could hop it 3 times you got one of the big prizes. Unfortunately for the dark hanyou, the panda was a big prize. He sighed and took a few deep breaths before concentrating on the gold bottle in the middle. He threw a hop and watched as it flew threw the air and hit the gold bottle, watching it twirl around the top before settling at the bottom. Naraku sighed in relief as he got ready for the next. He concentrated once again, focusing on the bottle in the middle. Sesshomaru got up behind naraku and watched him throw the hop, it once again twirled around the top of the bottle before twirling down to the base of it.

Naraku threw a 'woohoo' and short lived victory dance and got him self prepared for the final hop. Sesshomaru smiled and got right on top of naraku, his head on his shoulder and watched him as he got ready to throw the last hop. The demon prince smirked as the hanyou went to throw the hop. And before his hand could let go of the ring, he felt a gentle blow of air in his ear that made him blush and lose all concentration and unsteadily throw the small hop that bounce off the gold bottle and landed on one of the clean glass ones next to it. Naraku just stood there, still in a small daze at what sesshomaru had just done to him, and in public! He heard the small chuckle of his love and watched him grab a toy of a monkey, as sesshomaru turned back to him he smiled while holding the monkey close to him.

Naraku gulped and watched sesshomaru walk off into the crowd of kids "hey wait up sesshomaru!" and he cased after him. He watched as the silver hair attached to his secret lover swayed side to side as he ran threw the crowd. He ran past the stands out into the clearing, naraku stoped and watched as the demon prince ran into the woods, away from everyone and everything. The hanyou blinked his big red eyes and slowly followed into the woods. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where you go!" he walked threw a few bushes and past a fence of trees till he got to this very small pond with a tiny water fall flowing down some rocks into it. The hanyou then noticed the monkey toy along with sesshomarus beautiful yellow kimono and orange obi, lazily tossed aside a tree. As he looked at it he heard a splashing behind him and turned, he saw sesshomaru swimming in the small pond over to the edge where naraku stood. The prince smiled up to the other "come in naraku, the water feels great" he pushed himself away from the edge and out to the middle.

The hanyou didnt waist any time, he hurriedly tore his clothes off his body and ran into the pond. After he emerged from the water he held himself and said "you call this great! This water if freezing!" he shook as he got back into the water, it felt a bit warmer in the water then being out in the cold air. Sesshomaru smirk to himself and swam over to naraku, kissing his cheek and clung to him "aww im sorry baby, would you like me to warm you up?" he brought his head back down to narakus ear and gently blew into it once again. Naraku shivered, in a good way, and brought his arms around his demon dogs tiny frame. Kissing him gently on the jaw line and up to his lips where they shared a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

:D uhhh im sorry, but due to the fact that my 'sex scenes' suck very badly, im gonna spare yall the horror of reading such horrible crap and let u use ur imagination *dose the spongbob hands with the rain bow coming out*

* * *

.

.

.

As the night grew darker and the time for the grand finally of the festival, lord touga noticed that his son was missing, and not only him, but prince naraku as well. Touga 'hmm' and excused himself away from his guest. He went around the game area asking the stands people if they had seen his or lord of the souths son, all said no except the one stand owner who ran the hop and bottles. He told lord touga that he saw them run off into the woods alone.

Touga sighed to himself and thank the stand owner before leaving to fetch his son. He hoped that sesshomaru didnt take the hanyou out here to kill him, or worse, if there was such a thing. The lord quietly moved threw the trees and bushes till he spotted a corner of sesshomarus yellow kimono. As he moved threw the trees to get a better look. He saw his son in his kimono, lazily put back onto him and reveling himself to the world that he had no underwear on. Tougas eyes opened wide and hide behind a tree as he noticed another being there, naraku, fully clothed and next to sesshomaru, holding hands. He also noted they were both soaked wet and the slight smell of sex lingered in the air. He could feel his blood boiling, how could his son do such a thing! He knew he was to be married! And so was naraku, why would they do such things. As he was about to jump out he heard them talking, and stopped all that he was gonna do and listened.

Sesshomaru sighed and layed his head onto narakus shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hanyou princes hand. "I wish I didnt have to get married to that repulsive girl, id feel better getting married to a toad full of warts" he said as he heard narakus chuckle "same here, anything but that stuck up girl...but...i guess were just not meant to be, id love to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it is shorten by a few thousand years thanks to my human heritage". Sesshomaru scooted closer to naraku and kissed him on the cheek. "you know...i have been...thinking about what you said, about running away.." the hanyou looked over to sesshomaru and blinked "what about you staying here for your dads heir sake?" the demon dog sighed and leaned up against the tree they sat on. "i know...iv thought about it a lot...i mean, ill get married to her, hell ill have to touch her sooner or later so my dad can get grandkids, but really, deep down I dont want to, I want to spend my life with you. Id do anything to do that...but, I just dont know what to do" he brought his lets up to his chest and sighed. Naraku moved some stray hairs from his face and behind sesshomarus pointy pale ear. Gently running the back of his fingers along the smooth skin of sesshomarus face as he did so. The demon prince and hanyou prince looked at each other lovingly, they slowly moved in for a final kiss before they left to join the others.

"THAT IS ENOUGH SESSHOMARU, NARAKU!" both princes jump, startled, and rose quickly too there feet as they watched the lord of the western lands stand up from behind a tree. Both kids gasped in shock and clung to each other as if the world was about to fall apart, which it was about too. Lord touga looked at both princes, eyes not red but blood still boiling inside him. He looked hard and long at the hanyou prince "sesshomaru, leave" they both blinked and looked up to him

"bu-"

"i said leave! Now sesshomaru!"

sesshomaru did as told reluctantly, he picked up his monkey toy and quickly ran back to the castle. Naraku gulped as he stood there, alone, faced with the most fearsome demon in all japan, who could kill in him a fraction of a second. Lord touga walked over to naraku, the hanyou tried to turn and run away but was caught by the arm and forced onto the ground into a sitting position. The dark hanyou shook in fear as he watched the lord of the west sit down beside him, still staring at him with those golden eyes. Touga studied him a good while before opening his mouth "and how long has this been going on?" he said as he folded his harms over his mighty chest. Naraku looked down at the ground then slowly back up as he spoke "s-s-since t-t-two years ago, a-after the autumn moon f-festival" togas brows went down into a not so happy look "and how many times have you seduced my son?" naraku blushed at that, hell he wasnt counting!...well...HE wasnt, but sesshomaru sure did.

"i-i-i dont k-now"

"well you better, or im going to nuder you if you dont" he layed his strong hand right in the dirt between narakus legs. "t-t-three! Three I swear its only been three!" he scooted away from touga but backed himself into a tree, this isnt good, he thought. Touga with drew his hand and continued to stare at the hanyou as he shook in fear on the tree. Naraku stared back, thinking of how badly he was going to get hurt, would he be spared? Would he still get to see his beloved sesshomaru again?...most likely not, but it was a beautiful 3 years he spent with the demon, short, but still beautiful. As he thought about sesshomaru he felt tears go down his face, he hoped he did die, he even started to welcome death. At this touga raised an eye brow in a questionable look and studied the hanyou harder "and why do you cry naraku?" the hanyou sniffled and looked up at lord touga with his red eyes "p-please, dont get mad at sesshomaru, if you want to be mad be mad at me, but dont hurt him, hes a good son. And please, dont send me away, id rather die then live a life with out sesshomaru..." as he spoke the tears fell down onto his hakama. He wasnt even dead and he felt like his world had ended. Touga, for the first time, looked away from naraku and thought, he thought for a long, good while before he spoke once again. The hanyou looked to him as he spoke "you said you had took my son 3 times? Correct" he received a nod and continued "...so im guessing you also took his innocents too?" naraku blush but nodded, he then saw the lord sigh and stand up, walking over to naraku. The hanyou closed his eyes and braced himself, he just knew he was gonna get it.

But he didnt, he felt touga lift him up by the shoulders and pat his back "well, since nether of you wish to marry the woman you was arrange to, and you took my sons innocents. Theres only one thing left to do" naraku blinked and looked up to him "...whats that my lord?..." touga looked down at him, like a father would to his son and smiled "get married to him, im not letting him live his life married to some one eles if he got pregnant from this, and if he did you'd want to make an honest man out of him? Wouldnt you?" narakus heart skipped and he nodded "y-yes my lord!" the lord just smiled to him and walked him back to the castle "call my touga"

.

.

-0-0-0-0-

.

Rin blinked up at her daddy-sama and mother "so...thats how you both ended up getting married?" she had a huge smile on her face as her parents nodded. "unfortunately, yes, though my mother wasnt too happy about it, I sure was, I didnt have to spend my life with an ugly as- I mean...repulsive girl..." rin giggled and hugged her mother and his tummy. Naraku smiled and patted her on the head. Inuyasha blinked and looked over to them "but how did you two meet exactly?" the dark hanyou smiled up to his young brother-in-law "like sesshomaru said, we met 2 years ago at that time, at the autumn moon festival. Though at the time sesshomaru wasnt gay, but he was when I got threw with him" he gently poked sesshomarus soft cheek and got a smile and roll of eyes in return, "yep, I was straight as a bored till he 'had his way' with me, and no he didnt take me, just...messed with me" he blushed a little and got a kiss from his love. Jaken looked up at both his lord "but what about your father lord naraku?"

Naraku rolled his eyes and scoffed "he disowned me, though I didnt care, mother still loved me and came to see us everyday once I moved in with sesshomaru" the demon lord nodded and rubbed the top of his belly "and she stayed with us for 2 years after we finally got a place of our own" naraku smiled and nodded too. Inuyasha looked between the two lovers

"so...when did you get this house?"

"well mother and father wouldnt let us move out of the castle till after we was married for 50 years...but we got this house...a little bit before you was born. Actually I remember your mother staying with us for a little while after you were born." Naraku nodded one again. Inuyasha blinked and blushed at the memory of his mother "w-we did?" he received a nod from his older brother "yes, she stayed with us for a month after father died saving you two from the fire, but she left once her grand father came for you both and took you to your new home."

"and then I came to live with you and naraku after she died..." his ears folded down onto his head, he remembered his mother being gravely sick then he woke up one day and she was dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother, the demon lord just smile down to inuyasha and hugged him "yes you did, and we loved every day of taking care of you as well, and your more then welcome to live with use once your pup is born, ok?" inuyasha nodded and hugged back.

Rin smiled and moved back into narakus lap with the picture box, still mesmerized by it. The hanyou watched the lovely scene for a while before something went off in his head "o! Speaking of mothers, sesshomaru" both inu brothers looked over to naraku, never breaking the hug. "i got a letter yesterday before we went out to the river, shes coming over to visit for a bit. She said she hasent seen us in quite some time and wished to meet little rin I keep telling her about" he smiled down to rin who looked up at him cutely. The demon lord smiled to his lover, thinking of the few times the had seen her "yes, I has been quite some time, about 25 years I think, it would be nice to see lady anami again" he let go of inuyasha and scooted back over to naraku, having a huge question on his mind "she dose know though...right?" the dark hanyou blinked and looked over to him, not quite sure of what his love was referring too. Sesshomaru sighed and waved his hand over his massive belly "im talking about this, o smart one~" the dark one rolled his eyes before chuckling "of course she knows, thats mostly the reason shes coming down, she wrote to me once in a letter that shed love to see you atleast once while you was pregnant, and this is a great time to do it" the demon lord chuckled and rubed his belly.

"but when did lady anami say she was coming over lord naraku?" asked jaken in his scratchy voice. "o, tomorrow I think...well thats what the letter said" sesshomaru, jaken, rin and inuyasha looked at naraku in shock "TOMORROW!" the hanyou nodded and gulped. Jaken raced to get the broom to sweep while sesshomaru went out side to check on the clothes. Inuyasha just blinked and watched rin getting up to help her mother. "come on you guys! You got all day to do this!" he yelled. But as he said it a scrubbing brush poped him in the face and sent him on his back "exactly! Now make yourself useful and wash the dishes!" jaken yelled back as he collected dust off the bamboo flooring. Inuyasha sat up and clung onto the brush, he had half a mind to throw it back at the annoying toad. But was stopped by naraku and helped him up "come on inuyasha, lets just help out, the house is in disorder anyway" the little hanyou sighed and nodded "yea yea, fine..." he went out back to scrub plates while naraku went to put items in there proper places.

* * *

.

and that concludes the story on how they met :3...or rather how they got married lol, so next chappy! narakus mum is coming over! :D yey~


	8. mother comes to town

now chapter 8 is up! lol

* * *

.

.

.

As everyone waited the arrival of lady anami, the demon lord got everyone dressed properly in there best kimonos. Rin was placed in her cute pink kimono with white petals along the sleeves and her hair done up into a small bun on one side of her head. Since lady anami has never seen rin, sesshomaru wanted rin to look her best for her grandmother, all cleaned up and pretty. Sesshomaru smiled as he tighten up her little red obi just a little bit so it didnt fall off her. The little girl giggled and turned around for her mother to see her and check for anything eles that needed to be fixed "is the obi to tight rin?" he asked, but rin shook her head no, saying it was now comfy and didnt feel too loose. Her mother smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forhead. "good, now you can go play but please dont get the kimono dirty" he said as he stood, rin nodded and walked off to join her little dollys in her room. Sesshomaru turned and gathered a kimono he had laying around and went to give it to inuyasha. Since he was staying with them he might as well too get dressed for his grandmother-in-law. He chuckled to himself. He even wondered if lady anami knew he had a little brother since inuyasha was never around the last time she visited. He droped off the clothes to inuyasha and left to get naraku dressed up, lord knows he had to make him do it before his mother had a cow over how unkempt his hair was and how he dressed like a farmer who just got into a mud fight with a bull![minus the mud part]

inuyasha sat in his room and looked down at the clothing his big brother had just handed him. They was a beautiful blueish color with chinese clouds painted onto it, or sewed in. he picked up the kimono top and examined it further. The size was a bit bigger then what he wore, but it was sesshomarus, sadly the only clothing he had to claim was on his back. He sigh inwardly and got unclothed. He threw on the under layers of the kimono and grabed the sash to tight them together, as he did his mind did nothing but wonder. He wondered if this lady anami was as nice as his brother and in law put her, he also wondered if she would be upset to know that a poorly looking hanyou was living with his brother and being a burden to him...well he knew he wasnt since his brother had already said it was ok for him to stay, but still he felt like one.

He huffed and tighten up his sash, then he felt a sharp sting of pain come from his slightly rounded belly, the feeling of tightness around it hurt badly. He hissed in pain and quickly undid the sash and let it fall to the floor. He gently held his belly as he rubbed it, he still hissed just a bit as the pain quickly died down, he mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to his small belly, it may have been small but he no longer owned a flat belly like he use to. He could no longer quickly tighten his clothes like that, he mentally noted. Once the pain was gone completely he looked down, opening up the 2 layers of kimono he had put on so he could view his small belly. Well it was slightly small, it seemed to have grown some since his arrival here, remembering when he first showed up he had just a small curve to his belly, then at the river it seemed to have gotten bigger. He blushed as he gently rubbed his thumb over the small bump, his belly still felt soft and smooth. A smile coming to his face as he did so, he just suddenly felt proud of the little life he carried. But he had to be more careful. Doing such reckless things like that to his belly could harm his little one. He closed the kimonos back up and got the sash, this time, he gently tide it to fit his belly correctly and then threw on the dark blue hakama.

Once he was sure he gotten everything on he checked himself out in the full length mirror that hung in his room. Everything looked perfect for being slightly bigger then what he usually wore. Though the hakama looked a bit longer, it was probably due to sesshomaru being a head taller then he was. But the hanyou smiled to himself and quickly braided his hair, since it was always in disarray and messy. Once that was done he was completely satisfied with how he looked and left his room to grab a quick snack.

.

.

Back at the demon lord and dark hanyous room, sesshomaru went threw every decent kimono naraku owned. He wanted his love to look nice for his mother, but it was so dam hard when he barely had any good kimonos. He tossed out a few old rag looking clothing that desperately needed to be thrown out, and then threw some out into a pile that just wasnt what he was looking for. The dark hanyou sighed as he watched his lover throw his clothes out of the closet and onto the floor. He didnt know why he made such a fuss over his appearance for his mother, its not like she hadnt seen him like this before. But he could kinda understand why, it was the first time in a while since they seen his mother, and sesshomaru just wanted everything to look nice for her and not a trashy commoners home.

"sesshomaru, why cant I just wear the one I wear to the festival? It looks good" he said, he just wanted sesshomaru to rest for once today and not overdue it, but it was gonna be a good while before he could get the demon dog to rest. Sesshomaru sighed and threw out another piece of rag looking kimono "what is with you and keeping clothes that have holes in them! You'd look like a homless hanyou in this!" he threw the kimono out and it hit naraku in the face. The hanyou sighed and took it off his face and threw it into the correct pile. "AHAH!" he heard, when he looked back over to sesshomaru he felt his heart sink. He watched as sesshomaru took out a dark blue outfit with black hakamas and a golden looking sash. O he remembered this outfit well, so well he hide it in the back of the closet. It wasnt a bad looking outfit, but there was something about it that he just didnt like. Sesshomaru walked over to the sitting naraku and waved the outfit in his face "and why was this hidden in the back? This is a great kimono naraku!" he threw down the hakamas next to him, looking over the beautiful dark blue kimono with small designs on it that looked like little flowers. It wasnt at all a girly kimono surprisingly, it was a traditional kimono worn on special occasions, not meant for festivals.

"this is what you need to wear for your mother naraku, its perfect! And shell love you in this" he said the last part in a sweet loving voice that had naraku melting at his feet, dam he hated it when sesshomaru did that to him. He hung his head low and held a hand out "fine...ill wear it..." he sighed out. Sesshomaru smiled and handed it over to him. But not too long after the dark hanyou had gotten clothed and tied his sash the arrival of his mother was announced. Naraku blinked and looked over to his pregnant lover who was in the middle of putting on his under layers of his kimono. The hanyou went to assist him but was quickly pushed out of the room along with jaken who had came to announce lady anamis arrival.

.

.0.0.

.

Out side, lady anami was admiring the sight of the house while her servants unloaded the carriage of her few belongs. She giggled to herself as she looked, it hadnt changed a bit in 25 years, it still had the same walkway to the house along with the same bushes that ran along one wall, and it even had a new bush one the very corner of it that wasnt there before, so maybe a few things had changed. The front door of the lovely home was opened and out came jaken, the trusty, loyal servant of the dog demon and hanyou. Then right behind him came out the one of 2 people she desperately wanted to see. Naraku walked out to his mother in the dark blue kimono with black hakamas and the golden sash, as he stood there his mother looked at him in awe, admiring the beautifull outfit and ran over to him to hug. "o naraku baby~ you look absolutely handsome in that! Im guessing sesshomaru sweety picked it out for you?" naraku blinked at first but then laughed, his mother hadnt changed a bit, and still knew him and sesshomaru like a book. Lady anami smiled up at her son and hugged him once again "o how iv missed you baby. The house is just so lonely with out your father there and I think of you all the time. But please tell me, how it sesshomaru and his precious one doing?" she blinked sweetly up at her loving son, she just felt like a little giggly girl in a candy store.

Naraku smiled at his mother and of course returned the hug "he and the baby are fine mother, he had gotten quit big since the conception of the little one, but it dosent stop him from doing a few things he loves. And also, mother, we have a family member who will be staying with us for a while. I dont know if youv heard of him? His name is inuyasha" his mother nodded

.

"yes I have heard of him from some people, but I dont think Iv ever seen him...is it true hes a hanyou too?" naraku nodded next

.

"yes, he is sesshomaru younger half brother, but there very close like actually brothers" he smiled to her.

.

The spider demoness smiled up at her son, then off the corner of his shoulder she saw the door opening again and watched as a few more people came out. She watched a long silver haired hanyou walk out in a dark blue outfit with with his hair braided, then an adorable little giggling girl in a pink kimono with a red obi. Lady anami giggled as well at the girl, then at last she saw her second person she desperately wanted to see. Sesshomaru slowly walked out of the house in a white kimono with red designs on it and small flowers in a honey cone shape pattern with his hair pulled back into a large braid. Lady anami gasped with joy as she looked him over in the kimono, and took note of how huge his belly was, it was a cute belly, but it was oddly big for just one baby. But she dismissed the thought and ran over to hug her son-in-law. The demon lord smiled aswell and hugged her "its so wonderful to see you again lady anami" he tighten his hold onto his mother-in-law. The spider demoness nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek "like wise sesshomaru sweety, and you look absolutely radiant in that kimono! Where did you get it at?" he laughed and kissed her back on the cheek "it was a long time ago, I dont think I remember" he said shyly. But lady anami giggled and watched as sesshomaru moved behind the cute adorable girl who seemed to be a bit shy at the lady. "lady anami, id like you to meet out adoptive daughter rin, rin, this is lady anami, shes your grandmother." rin looked up to the beautiful spider demon and gave a small wave, "h-hi..." she said in a shy, quiet voice. Naraku and sesshomaru looked to each other and blinked, it was rare that rin actually got shy when meeting some one new.

.

Lady anami knelled down infront of the small girl. Smiling sweetly at her as she spoke "its wonderful to meet you rin, your daddy has told me a lot about you, and you look so adorable in your little pink kimono sweety" she cuped her hand onto the side of rins face and rubbed her thumb over the soft young skin. Rin giggled and nodded, thanking her for the sweet complement.

.

Sesshomaru and naraku smiled, happy to see that they would get along just fine. But both noticed the slightly shaking sliver haired hanyou beside them. Inuyasha stared at he demoness as she rose and looked up at him, she smiled sweetly to him and threw her arms around inuyashas shoulder to bring him it a soft warm hug. At first the hanyou didnt know what to do, but after a bit of encourage meant from his brother and brother-in-law, he slowly wraped his arms around her and hugged back. Lady anami smiled and pulled away after a few moments "it is also wonderful to see you as well, inuyasha" she smiled. Inuyasha blushed and nodded "n-nice to meet you too, l-lady...anami!" he shook just a bit at almost forgetting her name. But she giggled and stood back to admire everyone. As she looked at the lovely family she noticed something funny about the small hanyou. His out fit wasnt exactly the same, but it was the same color of narakus outfit, and also the hanyou had his hair back in the same style as his older brother. The demoness couldnt hold it anymore and started to laugh, pointing out the similaritys between the hanyou and his older family members.

.

.

It took sesshomaru a good while but he was able to see what it was she was pointing at. Inuyashas ears folded back to his head as he tried to understand, but sadly it wasnt working. "w-what did I do...lady anami..." he said timidly. Lady anami calmed down enough to speak "you look as if you want to be like your brother and in law when you get older" she giggled, she then pointed out to him how he had his hair the same as sesshomaru and his outfit was the same color as narakus, not the same patterns but the same color. The little hanyou looked and then had a bigger, redder blush on his face. He didnt know why but he suddenly felt like crying, he only pulled his hair back this way to make the outfit look as good as it should. And it wasnt his fault the outfit was the same as narakus, hell it was his brother that handed it to him! The silver haired hanyou felt tears swell up in his eyes, not only was lady anami laughing but so was naraku and sesshomaru, though he was mostly chuckling. His shoulders sagged as he tried to hold back the whimpers and sobs that wanted to escape, never had he felt so embarrassed before.

As the tears went down to the dirt below, the demon lord couldnt help but give a small chuckle and brought his baby brother into a side hug, holding the little hanyous head to his chest as he cried his eyes out. Soon it got quiet as everyone looked at the two inu brothers, feeling sorry for themselves for making him so upset. Rin moved over to look at her mother and uncle and looked up sadly to her mother "is uncle inuyasha ok momma?" sesshomaru gave a small laugh and nodded as he petted inuyashas head with one hand and his other arm held him "yes rin, hes fine. Hes just having his first mood swing" he said with a smile on his face. Naraku sighed and looked over to his mother who sighed as well but then looked over to naraku.

.

"he is also expecting a little one of his own, but hes only 2 months" lady anami smiled and quietly giggled behind her kimono sleeve as she watched the poor little hanyou sob and whimper in his older brothers embrace.

.

It took a little while for sesshomaru to calm his baby brother down and to understand they wasnt laughin AT him, but rather laughing at how similar he was looking to the demon lord and dark hanyou. Once inuyasha understood he calmed down and they all moved into the house to escape the heat. Naraku and jaken took the bags the servants left, taking them too the room that his mother was to stay while she visited.

.

.

.

* * *

lol narakus mother may be old but she still acts like a caring mother...and a giggly school girl XD

next up a surprise for u all!

.

\o/ woo~

.


	9. surprise for all

|D sorry for the wait, this chapter maynot be all that great but i am kinda happy with it :3

* * *

.

.

As the day went on the family did nothing but enjoy each others company. They would take a walk around the town to show lady anami all the new western items that was being imported, showed her the new style of clothing that was starting to become popular, and even took her down to her favorite kimono fabric store that was still around after 25 years and still making great quality fabric.

Lady anami would just drooled over new fabric any store had and would even buy a few new ones to be taken back to her palace. She just couldnt wait to have them made into beautiful kimonos.

As she looked threw a section of the store that had kimonos already made, she saw the cutest little kimonos for kids and even babys. She awed and picked up a small blue one, looking over to sesshomaru and smiling

"i remember when naraku baby use to be this tiny" she cooed while hugging the small kimono.

Sesshomaru just chuckled and held up a small pink kimono with a bit of hatred on his face

"i remember my mom use to dress me in this, she wanted me to be a girl and was in denial for the longest time about me being a boy"

he sigh while lady anami just giggled, placing the little kimono down and walking over to some small clothing for little girls like rin. She held up a cute laced dress, it was orange with a darker orange bow in the front. She giggled to herself and placed it down to pick up a light blue dress with long sleeves.

when she looked it over she glanced over to sesshomaru as he still looked over small kimonos for new borns. She smiled happily to her self, but her eyes travailed down slowly to his swollen belly, taking in the size of it once more. She couldnt help but blink, it was still looked rather big for carrying one child in it. But she kept her comments to herself till later. As soon as the dark hanyou made his way over to his lover she averted her eyes back to the clothing in her hand.

Naraku walked up right behind his love and looked over his shoulder to the two small pink kimonos in his hand, one was a pale pinkish color while the other was a much brighter pink with darker pink designs of butterflys along the bottom of it. He could hear the demon lord hmming happily to himself as he looked over the kimonos. The hanyou placed his hands along the hips of his lover and gently placed a kiss to the back of his head. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and looked up at him

"dont these little kimonos look adorable naraku?" he said as he showed them to naraku. The hanyou once again smiled down to sesshomaru and took the little kimono with the butterflys on it

"i like this one the most, but I thought we was trying to avoid buying clothing made for a specific gender?" the demon lords smile faded and he sighed

"i know we are, but these kimonos, there just so cute. You know its hard for me to pick just clothing thats made for both genders" the dark hanyou nodded and kissed his loves cheek while rubbing small circles onto his hips. As the couple had a small moment to themselves, they was "secretly" being watched just a few steps away by a demoness and a puppy eared hanyou. They looked to each other and smiled, both very continent that there family members was happy with one other.

.-.-.

.

.

.

During the walk home, lady anami had wrapped her arm around inuyashas and was pretty much being escorted home by the hanyou, though this confused him, he didnt dare say aword. Inuyasha just blushed when she did the gesture but got comfortable with it after a while. As they walked behind the loving family in front of them, lady anami thought she would try talking to the puppy eared hanyou. Smiling up at him like a loving mother would to her son.

"so inuyasha was it? how long have you been staying here?" she asked in her sweet voice. The small hanyou blinked and looked down at the ground

"umm...only a few weeks...so..maybe a month now" he heard a small giggle from the mother. "and im guessing you've enjoyed your stay correct?" she received a nod and continued

"thats wonderful, im glad naraku and sesshomaru take great care of there guest, even if it still a family member" inuyasha nodded and gave a small smile

"y-yea, there wonderful host. They've taken great care of me since I arrived, but I guess they've had practice with little rin there" he chuckled and pointed up to the small tired girl in narakus loving arms.

Lady anami giggled behind her hand and nodded in agreement

"i suppose so, but may I ask, how did they come across such a cute little girl?"

the hanyou smiled as he answered her question "about 3 years ago im sure, sesshomaru was out walking around one night and saw her in a sticker bush, she was cut up pretty badly. Sesshomaru just felt to sorry for her he took her home to treat her, but he and naraku got so attached they fell in love with her and kept her as there own" he chuckled

"but what about the girls parents?" she asked questionably.

Inuyasha just shruged "from what I heard they said her original parents died, some villagers knew the girl and said that they found her parents dead, she may have been wondering around for days before sesshomaru found her. Probably some thieves that did it" he snorted angrily, lady anami sighed sadly as she looked up at the girl who had fallen asleep on her new fathers shoulders. "the poor dear" she whispered. Inuyasha just nodded.

0. . 0. .0

.

.

.

Back at home, jaken had been slaving away in the kitchen with tonights dinner. Since they had an extra person to feed, he needed to cook more then what he usually did. He bought a nice huge fish at the market that was more then plenty for them. He steamed up some rice and baked a few potatoes, he chopped up some carrots along with some cooked peas. Throwing them all into a pot along with the cleaned fish and made it a nice tasty soup. He sniffed at the aroma that was building up into the small kitchen and smiled happily to himself

"lord sesshomau will be truly pleased with this meal!" he said excitedly as he checked up on the rice.

As he went to check up on the baked potatoes he heard the front door to the house slide open, he quickly left to greet the family. He watched as sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked down to jaken

"what ever your cooking jaken smells excellent, cant wait to try it at dinner time" he said with a small smile on his face.

The little green man smiled happily up at his lord and nodded, thanking him for the wonderful comment. As they passed to go into the living room to lay rin down, jaken greeted inuyasha and lady anami before running back to check on the rice before it got overcooked.

..0..0..

.

.

.

In the living room, rin was layed down on her mothers huge pillow chair, sound asleep with inuyashas fire rat kimono top covering her like a small blanket. The demon lord smiled down at rin as he petted her head and rubed his belly, trying to sooth the baby that apparently was getting hungry now that its mother smelled food. Naraku just chuckled to himself as he watched his child move restlessly in its mothers belly, making lumps here and there and pushing against the the hand that was trying to calm it down.

The silver headed hanyou saw this as well and blushed, it made him think of when he got big enough that his child would probably do the same thing, he slowly put his hand to his bump of a belly and thought. He imagine himself about as big as sesshomaru and his child moving around restless as well, since he hadnt felt his child move as of yet he didnt know what that feeling felt like. But even imagining it made him blush. He soon heard a chuckle that brought him out of this thoughts and looked over to lady anami who was watching naraku and sesshomaru. The hanyou blinked, looked over to them, apparently the baby was kicking sesshomaru and he had the dark hanyous hand place flat onto his belly. Naraku felt the kicks and just blushed as they continued

"hehe...its very active isnt it?" he laughed nervously. The demon lord just had a huge smile on his face and nodded to his love. The dark hanyous hand started moving around over the belly, trying to feel other places the baby may be kicking or just moving at.

All the laughing that was being made woke up there little princess unfortunately. Rin rubbed her eyes and looked over to her mother and daddy-sama, hoping to see what it was they found so funny, but she soon saw herself and smiled. The demon lord looked over to his half sleepy daughter and motioned for her to come closer "come here rin, the baby is very active now". With that he didnt need to say another word, rin crawled over to him and placed her tiny hands onto the huge lump of a belly. She giggled as she felt the kicks aswell, looking up to her daddy-sama and smiling to him

"i feel it kicking me!" she giggled out as she layed her head onto the belly.

Naraku smiled and rubbed her head "and in a few more months youll be able to see it kick around when it fusses for it food" he chuckled as he looked up to the demon lord, who had a tiny blush onto his features at the thought of having to breast feed his child once it was born.

While rins little ear was place onto the huge belly, she could hear her little sibling inside. She heard the sound of a soft heart beating over and over again. But she blinked, this sounded different from the woman in the village who was also expecting a child. When rin listened to her baby she heard what sounded like 'thump thump thump' but while listening to sesshomarus belly, she heard "thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump'. She took her head off his belly and tugged at narakus kimono sleeve

"daddy-sama" she said softly as she looked to him with her big brown eyes, full of concern.

The dark hanyou looked down to her and saw the concern and frowned "what is it rin?" he placed a hand onto rins head and stroked it gently

she looked to the belly on her mother as she spoke "mommys baby sounds different from this one ladys baby in the village" she looked up at him just to see a small smile

"rin, all babys sound different when there in there mothers tummys" he gently said as he patted her head. But rin shook the feeling away and patted her mothers belly

"no daddy-sama. It sound like the babys had two hearts betting in it instead of one...do baby have two hearts?" she blinked up at him. Both inuyasha and lady anami heard this and looked to one another. They both had the same idea going threw there heads but kept quiet. Lady anami had a feeling about this, that there could possibly be twins inside of sesshomaru.

As rin spoke, sesshomarus eyes grew wide. Two hearts? Two heart beats? Surly she was hearing his heart beating as well with the pups, but for it to be beating in time with the other... he started to panic. He grabbed ahold of narakus sleeve and pulled him closer. The dark hanyou blinked at this sudden action, but knew what his lover was gonna ask of him. He sat in front of sesshomaru and placed his ear onto his stomach, the room grew quiet as he listened. Both the silver headed hanyou and demoness waited on the side lines as the demon lord had the look of panic on his face.

After a while, that felt like hours in the short time, naraku pulled his head gently from his lovers belly, placing a hand to it and softly rubbing the still active pup inside. Everyones eyes was up on the dark hanyou, waiting for him to speak.

.

.

Was it really twins, thought lady anami. She had this nagging felling at the back of her head ever since she layed eyes onto the demon lord that this may be the case. But now she worried, how he would take the news if it so happen to be he was carrying twins. She new from experience that some demon lords or even ladys, would panic when they found out they had conceived twins, the reason being is if both twins happened to have been male, they would fight for the right to be heir to the thrown. Unfortunately it some times led to either one or both twins being dead due to the injurys the conflicted onto eachother during that fight. Lady anami had seen many fights between twins who fought for there rightful place as there fathers heir, and she sadly seen many deaths of twins because of such fights. She even witness one execution of a twin right after it was born to avoid the fight when it got older, and even to this day the child dose not know it had a twin when it was born. She glanced at the fearful sesshomaru who grabbed onto narakus clothing with begging eyes, hopping rin had just heard wrong. But as he looked up to naraku, he said nothing. He knew from the look on the hanyous face that it was true after all. That they had been given twins.

Sesshomaru felt a rush of emotions go threw him all at once. He could feel himself shaking at the thought of the twins as they got older, they would fight and he would lose one of them if it turned out they was both male. And he loth the idea of having to execute one right after they was born. As the demon lord sat there in deep thought, he could feel the arms of his love wrap around him, stroking his long sliver hair and whispering words that it said it would all turn out fine. But he had a gut feeling that it wouldnt. Sesshomaru placed his head onto the hanyous shoulder as he silently cried. He hated the thought of having to kill one of them, and he hated the thought of them fighting. He cried in his lovers arms as he was petted and his back was rubbed along with sweet words whispered to him. But none of it made him feel any better.

* * *

dun dun duuuuuuun!

lol


	10. to the wolf tribe

**yea i havent updated this in eons! ^^; sorry about that, my old comp that had the original story decided it hated me and died, so i had to buy a new one cause it was beyond repair. so this isnt exactly like the first one, after thinking out how i was orginaly typing it i didnt like it, so i changed up the story alot till i got to this one here. it just seems alot better then the first one :D  
**

* * *

About a month passed by since the discovery of the twins. Sesshomaru of course wasnt all to please, even after a month had gone by. But his love, Naraku, tried his best to keep sesshomaru in good spirits. Though it was hard when twin demons of royal blood were known to fight till the end for the thrown, but that was usually when they was both male, so naraku prayed that one was a girl. Even the idea of a little girl made him smile. Naraku tried to please his mate, and even get his mind off of the two little lives growing inside him. But he could tell sesshomaru was worried for there family. So the dark hanyou dedicated his time to his love to reassure him that nothing bad would come into this family, and that both twins, even if they was both male, would not fight as long as he was still breathing.

But of course, over the month, the demon lord wasnt the only one who grew, inuyasha had grown a nicely round bump that clearly showed threw his kimono. Though he did try to arrange his clothing so it didnt look so big. But not matter what he did it was still big and noticeable. He had days where he wish he could make his belly shrink so that no one could tell he was with a child, then he had other days where he wished it would get bigger, maybe to the size of his big brothers belly, or bigger. But that was the competitiveness coming out of him, he always seemed to compete with his brother at something. Though he had gotten good about it the past 2 years, it still had a way of showing.

Though during the passing month, a letter had arrived at the house, stating that lord sesshomaru and naraku was needed at the house of the wolf tribe. A war was on the verge between the wolf tribe and a near by clan of racoons, but of course it was over territory. And the wolves wanted assistance from the inu clan, since they had been allies for quite a few 2,000 years.

Naraku insisted that they not get involved, but sesshomaru still wanted to go, not to help with the war, but help the wolf tribe to come to some sort of agreement with the racoon clan and hopefully get his mind off of his twins. The dark hanyou sighed, but agreed with sesshomaru, and decided to make the long 3 day journey to the wolf tribes house.

0-0-0-0

During there second day of traveling, it had gotten extremely hot. The sun beat down on a small carriage that was on a dusty dirt road and far away from shade and water.

Naraku looked at both the panting inus as they tried to cool off there hot bodies. They had only one canteen of water left, but there wasnt much in it, and the water inside had also gotten hot, so it wouldnt do anyone good to drink it.

Sesshomaru had strip himself of his kimonos and was in nothing but his hakama, but he wasnt to far from ripping that off too, not liking how hot his legs were getting. He reached over to his dark love and into his kimono sleeve, knowing he had a hair tie in it, using it to tie up his long hair and give the back of his neck a chance to cool off too. Across from sesshomaru layed his small brother, inuyasha, who had strip himself of everything on him but his underwear. But kept the top part of his kimono on his lap to give him self a bit of dignity. The small hanyou panted and looked up to naraku, with a slight flush on his face from being so hot.

"how come your not dying like we are?" he said between a pant

naraku gave him a small smile and shrugged

"sorry, but im just not as hot as you both are. I believe you and sesshomaru are hotter due to the pups you carry" he watched inuyasha groan and roll over to his side and sit up, keeping his kimono top in his lap as he moved.

"we shouldnt have left the house" he complained as he grabed the small white fan that his brother-in-law had given to him just minutes ago, and fanned himself, though it did little good since all he got was hot air.

"it would have been just as hot there as it is here" said his older brother

He groaned again and layed back into a corner of the carriage and prop his slightly swollen feet onto the seat next to him. The dark hanyou turned his attention to his unhappy mate and saw a heavy sheet of sweat cover his body. Especially on his forehead and back of his neck. Naraku reached into his sleeve and pulled out a clean piece of cloth, using it to wipe down his loves face and back of neck. While doing this, sesshomaru never looked at him, or even moved. He sat there, with his eyes closed and gave said out, in a chilling voice

"i told you we should have used ah-un, instead of that blasted fire horse of yours..." he then cracked one eye open ever so slightly and glared hard at naraku. The dark hanyou just gave a small smile to his love and kissed his cheek

"dose it really matter? Ah-un would have gone just as fast as the horse"

"but he is not on fire like the sun is and we would probably be cooler, flying, and already at the wolf tribe by now" he said once again in a cold voice and still glaring.

The dark hanyou sighed, how short his loves memory was "we cant fly, remember? We tried yesterday and both you and inuyasha got sick to your stomachs. And we wouldnt be any cooler due to the hot, humid air we have right now" naraku sat back and put the cloth back into his sleeve, then pulled out the canteen and open it, handing it over to his pregnant love

"now take a small sip, I don't want you two getting dehydrated" he placed the canteen to sesshomarus lips and tilted it up.

Even though the demon lord protested, cause the water was hot, he drank it anyway. Then naraku handed it over to inuyasha, who finished off what was left of it. The dark hanyou took the empty canteen and looked inside it, hoping to find more water, but there was none. It didnt bother him that he didnt have any water, he was more worried about the two hot dogs panting and was more then glad to have given them his last canteen of water. But now he wish he had more for his inus, knowing the water was hot and wasnt doing much good for them other than keeping them hydrated.

Inuyasha sighed and turned around to face the window, looking out it and seeing how hot it was out there. He groaned, turned back around, and looked at his small belly, rubbing it slightly. It was just to hot in this carriage for the 3 of them.

-1-1-

later as the sun started to set, it got a lot cooler. So cool, that the inu brothers had to put there clothes back on. The dark hanyou just chuckled to himself, finding some humor in it, as they was complaining that it was hot, now he was gonna hear that it was to cold.

As the demon lord fixed his collar of his kimono, he looked out the window and saw the small glimmer of light from the ocean. He tapped narakus arm, who looked over to him and saw the suns reflection on the ocean as well

"o great, now I can refill the canteens" he said as he gathered all 4 of the leather hid bags.

"maybe we should find camp around here too, id like to have some fish now" said sesshomaru as he rubed his belly gently, feeling his fussy pups move about out of hunger.

Inuyasha agreed and licked his lips at the thought of fish. The dark hanyou looked at the inus and just smiled, happy to see them in a better mood compared to this morning. He got his fire horse to find a nice shady area behind a few tall trees to make camp. Once camp was set up with a small fire and large tent, he went over to the edge of ground that met the ocean and started filling up there canteens. While naraku did so, the small hanyou decided to try and catch a fish. He rolled up his sleeves and walked out to the water till it was up to his waist. He stood there for a good while before a few fish started to appear, though they was very small fish. The little hanyou grumbled and folded his arms over his chest and waited for a bigger fish to come along, hopefully one big enough to feed all of them.

While naraku gathered more water, and inuyasha went fishing, sesshomaru set up camp for them. He walked a ways out into a bundle of trees and gathered twigs, larges branches, and dry grass to help start a fire. He frequently looked up and around, making sure no one was watching on him, and that the 3 was truly alone in these little woods. As the demon lord was sure he had gathered enough and turned back to camp, he heard a noise. He turned his head and surveyed his surroundings, though he didnt see anything out side of trees and a few bushes, he felt like someone was near by. He kept an eye out for anything and started walking back. After two more steps he heard the noise again. By now he was starting to get worried, if something is out there, he wouldnt be able to defend himself due to the lack of power and not being able to use his light whip, though he still had his claws, he doubt that would do much damage to a big, large demon. Sesshomaru slowly started to walk side ways, being able to look ahead of him and what ever it was behind him.

As soon as the fire horse came into view, sesshomaru sped up his pace but never stop looking behind him. But as soon as he got close to camp, he heard the noise again, but much louder. He then saw a shadow figure jump out from behind a tree, its claws bare and out to get him.

As if everything happened in slow motion, sesshomaru dropped the branches he was carrying, drew his claws out. and slashed at whatever it was behind him, blood flew threw the air and hit the trees around him as a cry was given out.

-0

As naraku filled his last hid full of water, he smiled and stood up. The water was very cool and hopefully it would stay like that in the canteens. As he stood up to walk over to the carriage he heard a cry out in the small woods, it was sesshomaru, he recognized his voice anywhere.

"sesshomaru!" within a flash he was gone, dropping the canteens next to the carriage as he made a mad dash to sesshomaru. Inuyasha lifted his head, having heard naraku call out his brothers name and got worried something had happened, so with the few fish he had he ran to shore to see what the commotion was about.

Naraku ran out to the woods and saw sesshomaru standing next to a tree, he could tell he was panting by the way his body shook. The dark hanyou noticed the blood dripping off his hand and ran to sesshomaru. but before he could ask what was wrong he saw, laying motionlessly on the ground, a huge fox demon with its throat slashed open. Naraku looked to sesshomaru, who stared at it. Naraku gently placed a hand on his shoulder and woke sesshomaru out of the small daze he was in.

"you ok sessh..." he asked in a gentle voice. He got a small nod as an answer and watched him let out a shaky breath

"it just.. startled me is all..." he finally said. He was truly frighten for the few seconds he saw the huge fox, but once he slashed its throat and it fell to the ground, he felt fine, but he was still frighten that he had almost wounded up someones dinner...or worse.

Inuyasha appeared behind them and walked up, seeing the fox laying dead on the ground and looked up to the two who stood there as well.

"everyone ok?" he asked, and received nods from them both. He watched the dark hanyou turn his love around and back to camp while inuyasha picked up the dropped branches.

As the demon lord walked away with naraku he heard something, but it was a small and it was a continues sound. He turned his head and looked out into the woods to see if he could see what was making the noise. The hanyou's small yet sensitive ears also picked up the noise and looked about,

"is that a baby crying" asked the little hanyou. Sesshomaru walked out back to the woods and to a bush that he had first heard the noises. He moved a few branches and round and saw a baby fox, swallowed in poorly made cloth that was tearing. The little fox has short brown hair, with small pointed ears, much like sesshomarus, and a bushy tail could be seen in the tearing cloth. While sesshomaru stood with a surprised expression on his face, naraku and inuyasha had also walked up and saw the small baby.

"sesshomaru, I think this was the fox's kid" said inuyasha as he looked the baby over. Naraku looked over to sesshomaru, an could see the horror on his face. He gently wrapped an arm over the demons back

"its ok sesshomaru, you didnt know"

"that dosent make it right!" he yelled out, rejecting the small comfort he was being given by naraku.

"i still killed this childs parent! And you want to stand there, say I didnt know, would make it alright!" sesshomaru yelled.

Naraku could tell this was tearing him apart. Sesshomaru wasnt a person that went around killing others, let alone ones with familys. The dark hanyou grabed sesshomaru by both his arms and held him steady while he tried to fight back.

"and if you hadnt then it would have been you who would have died with unborn children! Sessh, I know this is upsetting, to know you killed some one with a child. But remember you also have two lives in you, if you hadnt done what you did then I would be the one in you shoes right now."

he stared into sesshomarus eyes as he spoke. Slowly the rage in sesshomarus eyes died and he stopped fighting. He pulled his hands out of narakus grasp and looked at the ground faraway. Naraku raised a hand and cupped sesshomarus cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

Inuyasha reached into the bush and picked up the wailing baby. He held it out awkwardly, he never held a baby before, so he didnt know how to make one stop crying. As he stood there looking it over, it wailed louder as the thin cloth fell off of it, revealing it was a boy. The hanyou could tell that he wasnt doing something right, why eles would his crying get louder.

"um...guys...h-how do you stop a babys crying?" he asked with a blush on his face. He felt dumb for asking a silly question, but really he didnt know what to do.

Sesshomaru looked up and over to the baby, gently taking him out of inuyashas hands. Inuyasha watched as his brother placed it over his chest and shoulder. He watched as sesshomaru gently rubbed the babys back and said soft words to him. Eventually the wailing dropped to a cry, then soft whimpering. Inuyasha was amazed at how his brother could do that, but now he felt like an idiot for not knowing himself. He felt a hand rub the spot between his ears, inuyasha looked up to see naraku smiling at him.

"its ok inuyasha, your just learning how to do these things. Im sure youll know how to properly care for your child before its even ready to be born" said naraku with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded, hearing that made him feel much better. He looked up to his brother as he cooed to the little baby

"so, whats his name going to be? We cant keep calling him 'baby' all the time" said inuyasha. Naraku smiled and nodded, he looked over to sesshomaru, gently rubbing a hand onto the fluffy tail of the small fox baby. Sesshomaru looked up to naraku

"shippo?" he asked

the dark hanyou nodded, agreeing with the name happily "shippo, sounds like a great name for this little one"

* * *

**yey~ now we got shippo in here! woo~**


	11. how to feed a cry baby

**woo~ update~  
**

* * *

The sun was still low, just barely above the horizon, it was a bit chilly because of it but that was not why inuyasha had woken up.

Little shippo, on the other hand, was cold in his little makeshift bed naraku had built for him. He wailed to the top of his tiny lungs, begging for some one to pick him up it seemed. Soon after inuyaha had woken up, his brother joined him, and with a not so happy look either. The sleepy dog demon rubbed his eyes and looked at the little bundle between him and naraku that had woken him up so early and rudely. But once he saw the tiny fox demon he couldnt stay mad for long, mostly cause he still hated himself for killing the poor childs parent. He still thought about what naraku had told him, and it was true, if he hadnt had killed him he and his unborn children would have been killed instead. But guilt still tugged at him for doing so.

He gently lifted up the wailing child and held him close, not to long after, the wailing lowered to a whimper. Sesshomaru rubbed his hand up and down the small childs back, helping him to warm up, but when the whimpering didnt cease he wondered what to do next. It was then that he finally noticed his little brother was awake and watching the two.

"he woke you up as well inuyasha?" he asked in a small voice

inuyasha nodded and scratched the back of his head. It, for some reason, still amazed him that his brother knew what was wrong with shippo, and knew what to do to solve the problem. It made him feel stupid, he held shippo first after picking him up out of the bush. He was wailing then too, but he had no idea what to do to make him stop. All his brother did was pick him up and cradle him while saying soft words to him. He remembered naraku told him that hes just learning, but he felt like kicking himself in the ass for not doing anything to try and stop the crying. Instead he just held him and stared at shippo, thinking he'll stop on his own or something.

He sighed to himself and just hoped that what narkau said was true and that he would learn as soon as his little one was born. But his thought were broke one he heard the crying again. He looked up and saw sesshomaru holding the little fox demon while he cried. The demon lord actually looked panicked for once, which amazed the little hanyou for a bit, seeing that his brother didnt know what to do.

But the crying soon woke up the last remaining person in the carriage, who was still sleeping. The hanyou rubbed an eye while the other looked over to sesshomaru and the wailing bundle in his arm.

"whats wrong with him?" he asked while he yawned

sesshomaru just shrugged as he gently rocked shippo, whos crying seemed to get louder with each passing minute.

"i don't know, he was fine just a little bit ago, but now hes crying again" all three looked down into the kimono that once belong to naraku before being converted into a small bed for the child. The small fox demon cried with actual tears coming down his face this time. His mouth wide open and hollering as loud as possible. Both inu brothers paled as they continued to watch him cry, they just didnt know what to do. Soon sesshomaru actually panicked and hurriedly passed the crying baby to his mate. The dark haired hanyou just blinked as he looked to his mate, thinking that his mate thought he could stop the crying himself when even he didnt know what to do. But naraku looked down at the child and studied him for a sec, then it cliked.

"maybe hes hungry, im sure its been a while since hes had a meal" he said while looking up at his mate. The demon lord blinked and looked down at shippo.

"well, how are we suppose to feed him, we don't have wet nursed around here for him to feed off of!" as sesshomaru said that naraku had this strange look on his face.

Naraku just stared at him for a loooong while. Taking in the information, something about it didnt seem right,

.

'no wet nurses around'...

'no wet nurses...'

'wet nurses...'

'wet nurses..'

'wet. nurses'

then it hit him like one of sesshomarus punches, he tried not to laugh, or blush, but he couldnt do either one. so he just started to laugh. Both brothers looked at him like he was crazy, then each other, then back at the laughing hanyou in front of them.

Inuyasha blinked "did we miss something here or are you holding out on us?"

after a while naraku dried his face with his sleeve and looked at both brothers, but started to laugh again.

This was starting to annoy sesshomaru, he reached a hand out and grabbed narakus throat.

"tell us now or ill make sure you cant laugh anymore" naraku slowly stopped and waved his loves hand away from him.

"you saw we have no wet nurses, but theres two of them right here" he snickered behind his head as he started to image something

the wheels in both of the brothers heads started to turn, but sesshomaru was the first to get what narakus point was and his face lite up like a bright red apple.

It took a bit longer for inuyasha but once he got it his eyes almost bugged out of his head

"oh hell no!" he yelled "im not breast feeding! I don't even have milk!...wait... do I?" he stuck a finger down his kimono and pulled his fire rat robe away, looking down to his chest. So far as he knew he wasnt producing anything, was he?

The dog demon just sat there, stunned at the mere thought of it! And possibly cause it was true.

His chest had been aching more than usual for a few weeks now, but he thought that you had to have had the child before you could start feeding. Though he did remember some women talking about it in town once. One woman could not breast feed, but her friend, who was pregnant at the time, could, so the child stayed with the friend to feed till it could be weaned off. Sesshomaru thought long on the idea of having to feed shippo while being pregnant himself, was it safe to do that? Must have been since the friend kept feeding the child till her own child was born and then some.

.

.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at shippo, his face had become red, tears still streaming down his little chubby cheeks and he looked so upset that he wasnt getting fed. The demon lord gulped and held out his arms to naraku.

"I, ill do it, I doubt inuyasha could since hes only 5 months" naraku smiled and handed shippo over to sesshomaru. The dog demon blushed as he looked down at the little fox demon as he cried still, eventually he would have to do this to his twins when they are born so he might as well get use to it. He looked between the two hanyous who watched him steadily, this just made the blush on sesshomarus face stronger.

"would you hand me that cloth in my bag naraku" the dark hanyou dug around in the bag behind his seat and brought out the long cloth. As sesshomaru took it he opened his kimono and reviled his chest. It was slightly swollen, just a little bit, but at first glance it look normal. The only way one could think something was wrong with it was if they stared at it too long.  
Sesshomaru laid the cloth over his shoulder and shippo, but hesitated for a moment.

"how exactly should I hold him?" he asked

naraku scooted closer to his lover and positioned shippo correctly

"i think this is right, make sure hes close enough and elevate his head" he pushed up on the demon lords elbow to elevate shippo more. Sesshomaru lifted the cloth so he could see but not naraku or inuyasha. He checked to make sure shippos head was angled right and brought him closer to his chest.  
As soon as shippo was close enough, he seemed to know what to do from there, and latched onto sesshomarus swollen chest and started feeding. This gave a long shiver down sesshomarus back, since this was a new sensation for him. But after a few minutes it started to feel normal to him, and he thought nothing of it.  
Inuyasha blushed and looked away, giving his brother a little bit of privacy, if that was possible within the small space they was in, so he looked out the window to the sun that now started to rise above the water. Naraku just smiled and watched his mate as he actually started to act 'motherly' to a small child when it needed sesshomaru most.

This some how made sesshomaru feel much better though, like it was his way of saying sorry to the little fox demon for killing his parent. After all it was the best he could do for putting him threw this ordeal. The guilt sesshomaru felt wasnt as strong now as it was then, but the guilt was still there and probably would be for a while.

"well since were all up we might as well get an early start to the wolf tribe now" sesshomaru said, naraku nodded and got the fire horse up and wake, then they continued the journey to the wolf tribe.


	12. an upset demon lord

**hey everyone! yea sorry for the long wait ^^; had some things to do but i found the time to write out the next chapter.**

**an also i wanted to notify everyone that i will be editing/redoing the old chapters that i have done, reason being is that iv noticed how i type out sesshomaru in my earlier works compared to how iv typed him out now and i believe the last chapter? so i plan to change that. also some storys seems a bit to lacking for my liking so i may add, or remove a few things, i might also remove certain chapters and replace them, or just remove them lol. **

**so if u see updates on chapters make sure to read them!**

* * *

The journey from home to the wolf tribe was very tiring, especially on two pregnant inus. But the long journey was worth it once they finally arrived at the den to the wolf tribe.

Inuyasha looked out over the window down below, he could see crowds of wolf demons gathering down on the ground. There was a lot of wolfs, more then he had ever seen anyway.  
The carriage flew down to the entrance of the wolf den, when inuyasha got out he looked down into the den and just gawked at it. The entrance to the den was massive, big enough for sesshomaru to walk into in his full form. But the inside of the den was very impressive, it looked like a whole town. You could see roads and small houses on the side of the cave walls. The little hanyou stood there and just blinked, how was this considered a den? He thought to himself. A soft top on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see naraku. Naraku smiled to him and helped sesshomaru, who was carrying shippo, out of the carriage. The demon lord looked up at the den and then down to his little brother.

"impressive isnt it inuyasha?" asked sesshomaru. Inuyasha just nodded and followed him as he walked into the den.

"why do they call this a den? Dens are small, not massively huge!" he complained as they walked down a small road, escorted by some wolf demon guards he assumed. The dark hanyou just smiled at his little brother-in-law as he observed there surroundings, it was obvious that he had never been to the wolf tribe before, this particular tribe preferred to stick together, so they found a nice mountain and built there own town into the side of it. But now some other demons see there mountain and land as a nice, fertile land, and want it for there own. They followed the wolf guards till they reached a huge gate, once one of the wolf guards announced there arrival the gates opened and they was allowed entrance. Sesshomaru and naraku were greeted by the leader of the wolf tribe himself, along with his life long mate. The leader of the wolfs walked down and patted naraku and sesshomaru on the shoulders

"welcome my friends! im so glad you decided to come, did you bring your army with you?" he greeted them, then looked behind the lords to see there army but only found a smaller inu who looked a lot like lord sesshomaru. "where is your army?"

"im sorry to say but were not exactly here to fight" the darked haired spider hanyou stated as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly glanced over to his mate.

The demon lord stood forwarded, cutting off lord hayato from looking at his brother. "im sorry lord hayato, but were not here to help fight, more like bring peace between you and the raccoon demons."

this of course did not please lord hayato, his face slowly turned a redish color and his blood was just beginning to boil. But lord hayatos mate, lady airi, stepped forth between the three lords and smiled

"thank you lord sesshomaru, I believe trying to make peace with the raccoon demons is much better then getting into a nasty war. But im afraid the raccoon demons are very hard to reason with, we tried once before to share some of our land with them, but they declined, which is what lead us to the predicament were in now." she said softly while also trying to stop her husband from losing his temper. She then looked at her husband and gave him a sweet smile "dont you think our guest are tired from there long travel?" her sweet voice brought a sigh out of her husband and he gradually calmed down. He agreed to have a room prepared for them, but first they was invited to lunch with them in one of there spare dinning rooms. Sesshomaru and naraku agreed to the lunch and followed lord hayato and lady airi. The little hanyou followed behind them as he had a look around there beautiful palace. It had gold trimming on every door, the wooded path along the house was the best wood he had ever seen, and all the servants just smiled and greeted them as they passed by. Such nice people, inuyasha thought. As they got closer to the spare dinning room inuyasha caught a whiff of something that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a smell he was very familiar, too familiar with and he wasnt at all ready to meet the other end of that scent, he had to do something fast.

"u-umm... sesshomaru" he gently tugged on sesshomarus sleeve and his brother turned around to see him

"umm I really need to go, wheres there out house around here?" he said while making it look like he couldnt hold it any longer.

The demon lord blinked and looked to lady airi "excuse me lady airi, where are your out houses at?" the lady of the wolfs turned around and just smiled at the little hanyou, she then grabbed one of there servants and had her escorted inuyasha.

"want us to wait for you inuyasha?" asked naraku as he watched him walk off with the servant girl.

"oh, uhh... n-no you can start with out me! Ill be back in a little bit!" he said as he walked around the corner.

Naraku looked to his mate and shrugged. Once the demon lord entered the room he noticed that they would be eating with another.

At the table was a wolf demon with his long black hair pulled into a pony tail and clad in chest armor while the rest was fur. "its been quite a while since I seen you." sesshomaru greeted him.

Kouga looked up from his place at the dinning table "lord sesshomaru, lord naraku. I didnt expect you two to be here" he said while blinking up at them. He then turned his gaze to his parents who sat down at the table across from him.

"im sorry kouga, I really wasnt sure if they was even going to show up" said lord hayato as he sat down at the head of the table with lady airi sitting across from kouga. Lord hayato gave the command and servants walked into the room with plates of food for everyone. An empty plate was sitting beside kouga, the young wolf looked down at the plate then looked up "is there some one eles eating with us?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded "my brother, inuyasha, has come with us but he had some business to take care of, he will be back shortly" kouga just looked at sesshomaru for a while before looking down to his food, not saying anything more. Sesshomaru blinked, looking at kouga a while longer, then he then passed shippo to naraku, who took him and layed the baby kitsun in his lap. Shippo squirmed around, whimpering a bit from the sudden moving, but settled down quickly once naraku started talking to him and rubbing his cheek. The lady of the wolfs looked over to the baby in the dark hanyous lap and just smiled, "aww, what an adorable baby you two have" she said as she gazed and the adorable infant "may I hold him?" she asked, naraku looked up to sesshomaru who nodded, he then got up and handed the little baby over to lady airi. Lady airi held shippo just as any mother would and cooed over him.

"oh hes so small, he almost looks like a new born" she rubbed the chubby cheeks the baby possessed and gave him small kisses, shippo layed in her arms, not making a sound and enjoying the attention he was receiving, "he is a fox demon correct, I assume he is not your child, but where did you get him?" she looked up at sesshomaru and naraku. The dark hanyou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by sesshomaru

"during our travel, we came across a wounded fox demon and saw the baby with him." he said as he pushed a small grain of rice around in his bowl. Lady airi frowned

"im guessing the fox demon didnt last long? The poor dear" she looked back down to shippo and rubbed his baby fuzzy head "it was very kind of you to take him in though, such kindness by lords and ladys such as us is very rare" sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement and then looked down at shippo. The little kitsune started moved about in the ladys arms and started to whine.

"o I believe hes hungry" said the wolf lady as she gently rubbed the small foxes cheek. "want me to take him to one of my servants to feed while you eat?" she asked kindly.

Sesshomaru shook his head, putting his bowl of rice down and gently removing shippo from her arms. "no I can take care of it, thank you though" he got up and left the room to an empty room next door. Leaving lady airi a little puzzled and looking over to naraku

"was it something I said?" she asked, the hanyou shook his head and waved a hand to her "o no, my lady, hes just...protective of him is all. I believe its his 'motherly' instincts starting to show" he said with a smile, letting her know it was truly not her fault.

He then excused himself from the table and got up, going next door to check on his mate.

"sesshomaru?" he asked as he quietly slid the door open and entered.

He saw sesshomaru sitting on a small pillow seat with his back to the door. The hanyou walked up beside him and kneel down. He watched as sesshomaru feed shippo, noticing how sesshomaru never looked up or took his gaze off the small baby as it feed. Naraku placed his hand on sesshomarus back and gently rubbed small circles into it.

"theres no need to be so protective of him" he quietly said, not wanting anyone eles but them to hear.

"yes I do, its all my fault! If I hadnt had lashed out-" his voice got louder as he talked but was quickly hushed by naraku. He gently petted his mates long hair as he spoke "you had every right to lash out, he would have hurt you and possibly the pups too. If I were you I would have done the same thing. So he had a pup of his own, there was know way you could have known! He was hidden in a bush, the best thing we can do now is take care of him. Theres no need to feel sorry for yourself sesshomaru" he continued to pet the demon lords long hair as they just sat there in silence during the rest of shippos feeding. Once shippo had his fill naraku gently took the small baby from sesshomaru, putting him over his shoulder and gently patting his back.

The demon lord watched as the baby quietly layed there on his mates shoulder. Sesshomaru couldnt help but feel bad, he blamed himself for the poor kitsunes misfortune. He wouldnt say it, but he did loath himself. The baby was with no father, a family of his own, and it was all his fault. He felt now that it was his responsibility to take care of shippo, no one eles. Though naraku made it quite clear that he wasnt to blame, it still felt like it was, and it truly hurt sesshomaru. His heart actually ached with hurt now.

He was having twins, and in royal familys twins of the same sex, preferably sons, where known to fight to the death for there place on the throne. This hurt his heart, just thinking that his sons would some day fight and possibly kill one-another, and now this, a small baby fox who did nothing but exist, had his father taken from him. If only he had brought tenseiga with him he could have brought the fox demon back to life, but since his fathers passing he took the sword and had it locked away, mostly cause he had no use for a sword with his strength.

Sesshomaru sat in thought and deep loath for himself, a gentle shake of his shoulder bought him out of his thought. He looked up to naraku who was successful in burping the small baby and was passing him over to sesshomaru. The demon lord took the baby and held him.

"if youv had your fill for the day, why dont you go lay down and rest, ill come and get you when lord hayato is ready for the meeting" sesshomaru nodded and accepted a quick kiss from his love as he help him up to his feet. They then got a servant and had him escort sesshomaru to there room.

-0-0-

.

.

.

.

.

inuyasha sighed as he layed in the small, yet comfortable futon that the servants had layed out for them. It was way more comfortable then the futon he had back at home, and even more comfortable then any futon he layed in an inn. The hanyou smiled to himself as he layed curled up on the o so comfortable futon. As he started to feel relaxed, he could feel himself slowly falling asleep, and with as comfortable as this bed was, who wouldnt fall asleep on it. Just as he was close to drifting off he heard the door slide open and close. He mentally grumbled to himself and cracked an eye open to see who it was. He found his older brother walking into the room and over to one of the futons. Inuyasha open his eyes fully and sat up on an elbow.

"did you eat?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and layed shippo down on the futon, he then pulled out a small, baby sized kimono. He took the cloth that kept shippo warm away and placed him in the nice green kimono with little birds on it.  
Shippo cried at first, one for being moved, and two for feeling cold. But once he was in his kimono long enough, getting it warm with his small body heat, he felt warm and then fell back to sleep.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked over to his little brother "how come you didnt come to lunch?" he questioned. He watched his brother as he looked around the room quickly and then answered "I was really tired from the traveling and thought id catch a few Zs" he answered, scratching an itch on the back of his head. He then sat up fully and crawled over to sesshomaru and sat down. He looked at the cute kimono that shippo had and smiled aswell.

"did lady airi give that to him?" sesshomaru shook his head

"one of the servant girls saw me walking with him and said he needed a little kimono of his own, I think green looks very good on him" he softy rubbed the babys head as he slept.

Sesshomaru then winced and brought his hand to his belly, the twins were active, now he would never go to get some rest. He sighed irritatedly and he glared down to his belly, you had all day to move, and the one time I find some peace to sleep you two decide to move... he thought to himself. He then saw a tan hand reach up to his belly and start rubbing. He looked up to his little brother and watched him as he rubbed his big round belly.

The hanyou looked up to his brother after a while and smiled "they love to move a lot dont they?" he asked. The demon lord gave a small nod "dosent yours move any?" he asked, he watched his brother blink and takes his hand away from his brothers stomach and puts it on his own. "I feel it some times but I think it just mostly sleeps" he said. He patted his belly and got some movement from it, it wasnt a lot but it was enough for him to feel. He glanced back over to sesshomaru and asked

"how far along are you again?" sesshomaru looked down to his belly and gently patted it as he thought

"...8 months I believe, or rather im entering my eighth month." he think looked up to his brother and saw a wide eyed little hanyou.

"wait, if your that far along then what are you doing traveling!" he yelled to his brother. The demon lord just sighed

"you sound like naraku, and ill tell you just like I told naraku. I can do as I please" he then folded his arms over his belly as he glared down to inuyasha. The hanyou rolled his eyes. He just couldnt believe that his brother would go out traveling in his condition, though he didnt have much room to talk but at least he was only 5 month and not 8! inuyasha was about to open his to say something, but a knock at the door stopped him.

The door slid open and in stepped naraku, he smiled to the inu brothers. He then focused on sesshomaru "lord hayato is ready, he said he wants to hurry up and get this meeting over with, kouga brought some of his men to attend the meeting as well. And trust me, they dont look too happy about a 'peace treaty'" he sighed out the last few words. But sesshomaru under stood and stood up with the help of naraku.

"inuyasha, you dont mind watching shippo for me do you?" sesshomaru asked as he straighten out his kimono.

The hanyou shook his head as he watched the two walk to the door "dont worry ill watch him" he waved to them as they waved back and closed the door behind them. Inuyasha sighed and looked down to the sleepy fox demon "your not gonna cause me any trouble are ya?" he layed down beside the small fox and decided to take a small nap with him.

-000-

.

.

.

.

.

kouga watched his two men, hakku and ginta, walk in front of him as they went to the meeting room. He could still hear there yelling as he told them that lord sesshomaru only came to convince his father and the leader of the raccoon clan, to make peace with one another. He could even now still hear there grumbles over the matter. But he didnt say anything eles, right now his mind was preoccupied with something eles. His fellow wolf mates could see it in his eyes and even asked what was bothering him, but he never said anything. Instead, hakku and ginta decided to drop it and just waited for there leader to say when he was ready to talk about the matter.

But the silence was bothering hakku something fierce, he turned his head and looked back to kouga "so, what did you father have to say about this 'peace treaty'? If I was him id be pretty mad, asking for help from a fellow allie only to receive some talk about peace!" he said out of anger again. He got a sharp stab in the rib from gintas elbow and a glare.

"keep your nose of of it hakku, this is between the lords and your option dosent count!" said ginta in a loud whisper. Hakku just sighed loudly and a moment later he looked back to kouga and noticed he still didnt say anything. Hakku blinked and got closer to ginta

"what you thinks bothering kouga? Hes been quiet since he came back from that lunch the lords and his parents" he whispered to ginta. Ginta agreed, when kouga came back he just walked into the room and sat down at the table, drinking some of the tea the servants brought. It took a while but he started to talk about his father and lord sesshomaru wanting peace between the too. After that he never said anything eles, though they could tell something was on his mind. They tried asking what it was, but he never said.

As they walked closer to the meeting room, kouga seemed to get more and more agitated about what ever it was he was thinking about. As the two wolfs turned a corner they heard there leaders voice

"you two go on with out me, I need to take care of something." he then turned around and ran off down the hall. The two wolf demons just stood there and blinked. What was it exactly that kouga needed to do that was more important than the meeting? As they stood there blinking they heard some foot steps behind them and looked to see lord sesshomaru.

"wheres kouga at?" asked the demon lord. But the two demons were too busy looking down at huge mound that came out of sesshomarus stomach. The three stood there in silence for about two minutes before they heard a growl from a very irritated lord. Hakku and ginta stapped there gazed up to the lord and laughed nervously.

"s-sorry mi lord, um, he said he had something to do and ran off down the hall" hakku said and pointed behind them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed agitatedly, he walked passed them and down the hall kouga ran down.

"mi lord, is something the matter?" ask ginta

"no, I forgot something in my room, you two should go to the meeting room" he said no more as he turned back around, continuing to walk down the hall.

When sesshomaru got to the area his room lied he could hear some loud talking, but he didnt pay to much attention to it, thinking that it was some of the servants. But as he turned the corner, down the hall were his room lied, he heard the loud talking much more clear and listened hard. He slowly walked up to his room, making sure not to make any noise. He could hear his brother yelling and talking to some one, and then he heard the other voice, it was definitely some one he knew, but it was just too muffled by the walls to tell exactly who it was.

"i told you to get rid of it!"

"its mine to keep! You dont have any say in what to do since you not in this picture!"

"i have every right inuysha! I know dam well I told you I didnt want a child! Do you know how much trouble we'll both get into if anyone found out about this!"

"hey! Get off me!"

That was all sesshomaru needed to hear, he quickly got to the door and threw it open, there he saw inuyashas attacker, his hands full of inuyashas kimono top. Inuyasha looked over to the door and saw a severally angered inu lord as he gazed at the two.

"inuyasha!" he yelled loudly, his anger quickly melted away as he looked harder at inuyashas attacker.

"kouga! Your the father of his child?"

the two stood there as they looked over at the demon lord, the only thing going threw both there minds was 'oh, shit'

* * *

**dun dun duuuuun! lol**


End file.
